Changes
by squeaky521
Summary: Changes are coming to Hogwarts. Warning-Spanking
1. Chapter 1

Changes

**This story was removed by me. It is back. Sorry for the confusion.**

AN 1: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters therein. They are owned my JK Rowling and her subsidaries. I make no money off this fic. No copyright infringement was intended. This applies to all chapters.

AN 2: This is an M rated fic. Partly for language, partly for the fact it will contain corpral punishment in the form of spanking and caning of adults and hinting at spanking of children. ( No on-screen time will be giving to punishment of children.) You have been warned! No flames on content if you please. As for the writing itself, I'm new to writing Fanfiction, I may not get everything right, there may be some or several thousand mistakes. I accept constructive critisim, flames will be used to heat my cappucino.

AN 3: I promise this is the last one. I just wanted to tell the readers, this is in the POV of Snape, his thoughts will be in italics, dialog and general info will be in plain font. I may have a flashback or two, I'll put those words in bold. Snapes thoughts in said flashbacks will be bold-italic. Thank you, that is all.

PS. See not an Authors Note, tee hee. Anyway, I forgot to tell ya'll that this story should be considered AU in several ways. Not least of which is that some characters seem to have come back from the dead. Namely, Albus, Severus, Remus, and Sirius. Ok, that is all. (I hope.)

Severus Snape was not happy with the Headmaster... and he made that quite clear.

'What the fuck, Albus!?'

'Calm down please, Severus.' Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling maddeningly.

'Calm down? After what you just told me? I'm supposed to calm down? Ok, you have offically lost your bloody mind!' Severus growled.

'I do not need to be carted off to St. Mungo's just yet Severus. And you will watch your tone, or you may well find yourself as the first person to 'feel' the new changes.

Severus is not a stupid man, he could not have survived all these years if he was. He decided it would be wise to shut his mouth and sit down. He would listen to the Headmaster, for now. He needed all the details on these 'changes' and how they would affect him.

A few minutes earlier...

** 'Ah Severus, thank you for coming. We have much to discuss, sit down my boy.'**

**Severus sat, a distinctly unsettling feeling fill him. **_** Albus wanted to talk, and he said 'much'. This cannot be good. There were rumors spreading that some changes were to be coming to Hogwarts. None of the rumors were nice ones. Since the second and final fall of the Dark Lord, Albus and the Ministry had been chatting, quite a lot. This did not bode well. Kingsly Shacklebolt was the new Minister for Magic, which wasn't a bad thing. He was a member of the Order afterall. However, last time Dumbledore let the Ministry interfere in Hogwarts buisness they ended up with that sadistic hag Umbridge. Severus sincerly hoped the rumors were wrong. He had thought after the debacle with Umbridge and her 'quill' physical punishment would remain outlawed. She certainly made a case for it never being reinstated. But, Severus supposed, that quill left marks that couldn't be removed by magical means or otherwise. The intented punishments that are supposedly being considered by the Ministry, and apparently Albus, wouldn't leave permanent scars. At least he hoped so! **_

** Severus looked up sharply when Albus cleared his throat. He hadn't realised he was ignoring the Headmaster while he held this inner monolouge. **

**'Ah, welcome back Severus.' Albus said cheerfully once his audience was back with him.**

**'Sorry Albus, I hadn't realised I drifted off. Must be getting careless now the war's over.'**

**Dumbledore chuckled at that.**

**'It's quite alright my boy. Now that I have your full attention again, I shall repeat what I said. As you may have heard the Minister and I have been talking about some reform for Hogwarts.'**

_**Oh dear. Here it comes.**_

**Severus braced himself for the news he was sure was coming.**

**'Kingsly and I have been thinking that since the war ended students and faculty alike have been getting, shall we say, complacent. More rule breaking has been going unacknowlegded and unpunished. We realise it's been a huge relief to all of the wizarding world that Voldemort is gone...'**

_**Severus shivered at the use of the Dark Lord's name. It no longer hurt his Dark Mark for it to be used, but the reaction was just habit after so many years. He really wished Albus would stop that, it was embarrassing to shiver and cringe still. Ah well, better tune back in. **_

**'...we cannot abide by such actions any longer.' Albus was saying. **

**'That is why we, that is the Minister and myself, have decided to bring back the old ways of discipline in Hogwarts.'**

**'What the fuck, Albus...'**

_End Flashback._

And so he sat. And shut his mouth. Much to Albus's pleasure, clearly. That fucking twinkle was back. _Ugh, why must he be so happy? Oh that's right, the 'Headmaster' is exempt from the punishments. In fact, he'll be delivering the one's to the staff! Oh Dear, again. _

'As I was saying,' Albus continued, 'The old ways. I can see from your reaction that you understand fully.' Severus nodded reluctantly. 'Good. However, there will be a staff meeting tonight to enlighten anyone who does not understand. I still expect you to be there.' Again, Severus nodded reluctantly. 'Oh, would you mind letting Professor Granger know please? She does get caught up in her work, she probably wouldn't notice if I sent her a patronus. A third nod. See you tonight then.' And with that he was dismissed. He got up and left, still reeling from the announcement. Then his brain kicked into overdrive.

_Oh, bloody hell! _Severus thought. _Granger is going to be there tonight. This is bound to be the worst meeting of my life. _Severus didn't want to think about Hermione Granger being punished in such a way. He'd held a secret attraction to her for the last year. Her being a former student notwithstanding. He _knew _it was wrong. _However, _he found himself thinking, _she's a Professor now. It wouldn't be wrong at all. Look at Albus and Minerva, she was a former student, and they've been married for nearly 50 years. _He realised with a jolt that he was speculating something that wouldn't happen, ever. Not even if Hell froze over. Hermi-_Professor Granger_ was out of his league. Intellectually they were on par, he grudgingly admitted, but where she was beautiful-_Ugh, stop that way of thinking now, Severus!- _he was the bat of the dungeons. It would never, and could never happen. He realised with another jolt-_ this has got to stop!-_ that his feet had directed him to the Arithmancy Professor's office. _Oh well, nothing for it now. In for a Knut in for a Galleon. _

Severus knocked sharply on the office door. He was rewarded with the sound of something breaking and a quiet oath from the occupant. _I'm uncomfortable, she should be too. _ He thought spitefully. A few seconds later the door was wrenched open to show a disheveled Hermione Granger.

'Professor Snape,' she said cooly, 'I'll thank you not to break down my door.'

Severus looked at her with amusement at first, until he looked closer. The front of her robes were wet. _'She must have spilt her tea. He mused. _A second later his eyes moved upwards. _Fuck me six ways from Sunday, her nipples are showing! Stop staring Severus!_

'Professor Granger,' he stated as calmly as possible. 'I need to speak with you for a moment.'

She narrowed her eyes, then grudgingly, it seemed, stepped aside to let him enter her office. He saw her wave her wand to clean up the tea and cast a drying charm on herself.

_Whew!_

'What can I do for you, Professor?' She asked.

'The Headmaster has scheduled a staff meeting for tonight at 7.'

'Ok. Why did he not inform me himself?'

'He said and I quote,_ "She does get caught up in her work, she probably wouldn't notice if I sent her a patronus." _Severus sneered, stung by the fact that she seemed to be annoyed by his meer presence.

'Oh, do shut up!' She practically barked. 'Is that really such a bad thing? I take my job seriously I'll have you know...'

Severus had tuned her out by that point. He was shocked she had spoken to him like, well, like she would Potter or Weasley. He also knew, she could go on lecturing about the importance of good job performance for quite a while before losing steam. _Ah well, I seem to have at least perfected the art of shutting off my hearing. It's actually kind of nice. I certainly couldn't have tuned out when I was a spy. Ok, this is getting old, she's been going on for 5 minutes already!_

'Yes, Professor, I understand you take your job seriously, I am mearly telling you what Headmaster Dumbledore said. I'll thank you not to lecture me.' He snapped. It was a defence mechanism, he knew, but it did what he intended, she stopped ranting. For a moment at least. She seemed to swell up before his very eyes. _Lovely, now she's off again!_

'I'm not lecturing! I'm stating fact! I've noticed the rest of the staff being rather complacent lately, I for one do not intend to fall into that trap!' She yelled shrilly. _'She won't be able to be heard by anything but a dog soon!' _Severus almost chuckled out loud at that thought. It had been quite a long while since he had a good argument. It was nice.

'Granger!' He snapped, again. 'I'll not have you casting aspersions on my job performance. I have never lacked in doing my duty, as you well know.'

She cringed visibly at the reminder of being saved, more than once, by Severus when she was a student. _Ha, take that! - Good greif man, you're inner monologue is starting to sound like a petulant child! GET A GRIP! _He admonished himself once again. He just wasn't acting like himself lately. And that did not bode well for him when the new 'changes' started. He shuddered inwardly. Now was not the time to be thinking about that though. He had to make sure his message about the staff meeting got accross. No need to piss Albus off already.

'Now, have I made it clear that Albus wishes for you to attend a staff meeting at 7 tonight?' He asked coldly. He needed to focus on being himself, and quickly. _No time like the present. _

'Yes, _Snape,_' she bit back. Quickly losing the pretence of civility by dropping his title.

'Good.' Was all he could manage. He had started thinking about her again. _I wonder what she's going to make of the announcement. It could actually be somewhat amusing to see her face..._

He had almost forgotten he was still standing in front of her and had only uttered a monosylibic response. That was until she cleared her throat irritably.

'Is that all?' She practically growled. _She almost sounds like me right now! Well, the way I should be. If I could just get my head on straight! Shit, she's still waiting for an answer!_

'Yes. Good day.' He replied shortly. He had to get out of there, he was making a fool of himself! He quickly turned on his heel and left in a swirl of black robes. _There, the bat of the dungeons is back._

A few hours later...

Severus was sitting in his office pretending to work. He was supposed to be going over his schedule for the upcoming school year, just in case any changes needed to be made. But he was really just thinking. He didn't like the idea of Albus and Shacklebolt's proposed changes. If he was honest with himself, it scared him. _Oh well, I guess there's nothing to be done about it. Back to work. _He bent back over his papers forcing himself to focus. The staff meeting would be a good time to bring up any problems with the schedule. _Fuck! The staff meeting. What time is it? _Severus looked at his pocket watch. 7:15. He groaned audibly. _Well, Albus, you were right, I guess I will be the first to 'feel' the new changes. _That thought did nothing to help his bleak mood.

He rushed out of his office and up the stairs to the staff room. He could hear raised voices inside. _Well, it's started. Albus must have told them already. Lovely, now I get to walk in there and get the death glare for being late. Followed by the snickers from the rest of them. As I'm sure they'll put two and two together, and realise my fate. _He took a steadying breath and pushed the door open. All noise ceased abruptly.

'Severus, how nice of you to join us.' Albus said. Severus could detect a hint of disapproval in his mentor's voice. It just sealed his fate.

'My apologies Headmaster, I was caught up in some paperwork. I hadn't noticed the time until just now.' He hoped that would be enough to placate the old man.

'Well, come and sit down then! The Headmaster has just finished telling us about the new rules.' Minerva snapped. She was as bad as her husband in Severus's opinion. _Way to make me feel like a first year. _He grumbled to himself, but swept in and took his usual seat in the dark corner.

'As I was saying', Dumbledore continued. 'The Minister and I feel this is the best way to handle falling standards at Hogwarts.'

Granger huffed loud enough to be heard by all.

'Please Hermione, let me finish.' Albus said quietly, but with an edge that brooked no argument. She visibly shrunk back Severus noticed. 'I would like to outline the new policies for you now. These will apply to both the students and to the staff. Detentions will continue to be administered. However, they are now to be given to staff as well as students. For minor infractions lines or cleaning without magic will suffice. For more serious issues spanking and caning will be used. I will be in charge of meteing out punishment to the members of staff. The students will be punished by whichever teacher hands down the punishment. I will oversee the first several spankings and canings of students in order to, 'train' you, if you will, on proper administration of the punishment. The Minister has already sent out letters to the student's parents outlining everything I have told you here.

There was a gasp of surprise from someone. No one seemed to know who. Much to Severus's relief. It had been him. _He can't be serious! He told the parents that the staff would be included in the punishments? _

'Yes, I have informed the parents of _everything.' _Albus continued, clearly interpreting the gasp correctly.

'I know it is a shock. But we felt it best that everyone be on the same page. The parents have all agreed that this is the best way. I must warn you, if rumors start to fly about staff members' punishments, or lack thereof, I will find out who started them, and they will be dealt with accordingly. That means teacher or student.' He said this last bit with an edge to his voice. He clearly didn't want this turning into a circus. _Well, good luck with that! The first student to find out their Professor was spanked will be shouting it from the Astronomy Tower. Laughing all the while. You're not going to stop rumors, Albus. It's not possible. Especially with this. _

'Well then, that is all I wanted to speak to you all about. If anyone has any questions, please feel free to speak with me. I will be in my office for the remainder of the evening. Good night.' And with that Dumbledore left the staff room, followed by Minerva and a few of the other Professors. That left Severus, Granger, Potter, Black, Lupin and, Longbottom. Silence reined for a few moments. None of them knew what to think, let alone say. Sirius broke the ice, much to Severus's irritation.

'Snape', he barked. _Can't that dog speak to me in anything other than a bark?_

Severus looked up and glared at Sirius. This was normal, they still didn't like each other much.

'What do you want _Professor _Black?' He put as much of a sneer into the title as he could. Sirius ignored it as usual.

'I do hope you won't use this as an excuse to intimidate and abuse the Griffindors. I know you hate them.'

Severus's scowl deeped even more. _Will he never let this drop?!_

It was Harry who spoke first though.

'Sirius, it was just me he hated.' First he smirked at Severus, then much to his surprise he turned on his Godfather and gave him a glare worthy of Severus himself.

'He would never abuse his students. Gryffindor or no. He does have ethics, believe it or not.'

Severus was shocked to say the least. Potter, defending him? Against his own Godfather no less. He and Harry had come to an understanding after the final battle. Yes, there was still animosity there, but Harry had grown up quickly after defeating Voldemort. He came to Severus on his first day as flying instructor and offered a truce. He told Severus he was dating Snape's own Godson, Draco. The latter asked him to please let the past be in the past, and try to be nice to his Godfather. Severus accepted, if nothing else, to get the boy out of his hair. But he never once expected to be treated with respect by The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again. He was tempted to thank Potter, but he thought better of it. _I must be losing it. Thank Harry Potter? What are you thinking Severus? Just because he's dating Draco does not mean you are friends! Ah well, I had better not even open my mouth. Either I'll slip up and thank him, or I'll say something nasty and piss him off. I don't want to alienate Draco. Play nice Severus._

Sirius seemed stunned too at the change of attitued in Harry, Severus noticed when he was able to focus again. He was sitting there with his mouth gaping like a fish. Severus almost chuckled. But he controlled the impulse. I wouldn't do to bait Black further. After a few moments Sirius seemed to find his voice again.

'Harry you-' he was interuppted by Potter though.

'No Sirius. You know I'm right. Now please just drop it. There are more important things to talk about. Such as how Dumbledore has gone round-the-bend.'

Severus smirked to himself, and noticed that the others present seemed to wear similar expressions. It was Granger-_No surprise there!-_ who was the first to agree.

'You're right Harry. This is just madness. I understand the reasoning behind corpral punishment for the students, but the faculty as well? That is simply unheard of.'

Severus chose that moment to speak up. It was fun afterall to bait Granger.

'Granger, I thought you were well read on the history of Hogwarts. It seems your legendary mind is slipping.' She scowled at him, but he just continued laughing inwardly at her expression.

'If you had read _Hogwarts-The Untold History _you would know-'

'I've never heard of that book. And it's definitly not in the library.' She interuppted him.

He sneered at her, 'Yes, we all know you have read nearly every book in the library, but you, as you pointed out, will not find this particular book available to just anyone. There are only two copies in existance, I own one, and the Headmaster owns the other.'

He could see the spark of indignation in her eyes at having not read such a treasure. _Hmm, maybe she'll come to my quarters and ask to borrow it. Oh Gods, SHUT UP! I cannot think about her that way._

'As I was saying,' he continued. 'If you had read _Hogwarts-The Untold History _you would know that this is an ancient practice from the Founders days. Godric Gryffindor himself put it into the rules of the school.'

As he was the only non-Gryffindor in the room he was pleased that he knew this bit of information about the Founder of said House that they did not. That was until Longbottom spoke up.

'Actually Professor, Gran has a copy of it too.' He winced. 'She very much agreed with Gryffindor's methods.'

Severus wasn't surprised that Augusta Longbottom used corpral punishment in her household. She was a formidable witch after all. He was surprised however to learn of the existance of another copy of the book. _Well, I guess Granger will beg for Longbottom's copy instead of mine, shame really. _He didn't really register that thought as the person of which he was thinking brightened up and turned toward the Herbology Professor.

'Oh Neville, do you think I could borrow it. I really want to read up on The Rules Of Punishment.'

Severus could hear the capital letters in the statement. _She's already given this madness a title. She has a very organized mind that woman. I quite like it. _He groaned inwardly for possibly the fifteenth time that day. _I really have to stop thinking about Hermione. Ugh, Granger, Granger, Granger. She doesn't deserve for me to use her first name, pretty though it is. _

He was hit with a jolt again-he was beginning to grow tired of that-he couldn't seem to stop thinking about the witch. He wondered why. He didn't like the conclusion he'd drawn. _He had feelings for her. _

AN 4: So this is the first little chapter. Kind of a prequel if you will. It was mostly set up and backround. We will soon get into some action. This is labled a 'romance/drama' for a reason. Drama for the spanking angle. Romance, because I'm a sucker for SSHG, and there will of course be romance in this fic. Be paitent. _wink_

AN 5: _Hogwarts-The Untold History _is obviously not canon, but I needed a book that would tell the taudry tales of Hogwarts from long ago that were never published in _Hogwarts:A History._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: So, I promised action, and so it shall be. Formatting rules-See Chapter 1 AN:1. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Flames will be used to heat my cappucino. I have no beta at the moment, still looking for one. Please PM if you're interested. Wow 3 follows, cool. I must be doing something right. Anyhoo, I just wanted to let any readers know I am posting as I write. This is not finished on my puter or in my head. Updates will be somewhat slow. Unless the muse keeps with me as it has been!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling ownes everything you recognise. The plot-good or bad-is mine. I make no money off this work of fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Previously: **_**He was hit with a jolt again-he was beginning to grow tired of that-he couldn't seem to stop thinking about the witch. He wondered why.** **He didn't like the conclusion he'd drawn. **_**He had feelings for her. **_

Now:

_ Oh Gods. When did that happen? This is not good. I have to get out of here. _

Luckily for Severus, or so he thought at first, his escape was immenent.

Albus's head appeared in the fire place of the staff room. 'Severus, I'd like a word, in my office.' His tone brooked no argument. Severus felt his stomach drop. _Lovely, looks like Albus's prediction is coming true after all. I will be the first. _

'Certainly Headmaster.' Severus replied quietly. He didn't look around the room, he knew what he'd see. Everyone would be either smirking (Black) or looking sympathetic (Granger, no doubt). He didn't need to give Dumbledore any more reasons to punish him, by snapping at the staff. Or in Black's case, committing murder. So with that cheerful train of thought walked out the door. He wasn't going to rush to get there. Sure he could have floo'd to the Headmaster's office in an instant, but he prefered to take his time and get his head in order first.

_ Let's see, what have I done in the past 24 hours that Albus could use against me? _The new rules had only been implimented the day before. Severus knew Albus couldn't punish him for anything he may have done prior to the offical ruling. _Ok, I yelled and cursed at him. Although, he seemed to be willing to let that go. I was late to the staff meeting-not going to be let go, clearly. Otherwise I've been in my quarters do what I'm supposed to be doing. Ok, so that should only mean a few strokes of the cane. I can handle that. No problem! _He would soon find out it was a problem.

Severus arrived at the stone gargoyle and gave the password, 'Hickory'. _ That's ominous, Albus usually used names of sweets for his passwords. Ok, enough of that, you'll be fine! You are an adult, you will act accordingly. _

He decided to push his luck and let the spiral stairs take him up rather than walking up them. He knocked on the Headmaster's door and awaited the summons to enter.

'Come in'. Came the voice from behind the door.

Severus opened the door, stepped in, and had to stifle a gasp.

'Ah yes,' started Albus, 'I see you know why you're here.'

_How could I not, after seeing this?! He cannot be serious. He really is going along with the Founders punishment regime. _He wanted to say 'What the fuck, Albus', again but thought better of it.There in the middle of the Head's office was an old fashioned looking school desk. On it were several rolls of parchment, quills and ink. Beside the desk was a straight backed wooden chair. Severus hadn't realised he had been staring for so long until he heard Albus clear his throat.

'Severus, I expect you to pay attention when I am speaking to you.'

'My apologies, Albus.' Severus replied.

'No, that will not do at all. When you or your fellow teachers are here for punisment, I am to be addressed as 'Sir' or 'Headmaster'. Am I clear?'

'Yes, Headmaster.' Severus relpied petulantly. _This is insane! I've called him Albus for 20 years! I'm not a student. _

'I know what you're thinking Severus.' Albus interuppted his internal dialogue. 'But, the rules are perfectly clear. Now, to buisness.' _Wonderful. _'I did not appreciate your attitude this afternoon when I told you of the policy changes.'

_Crap, I thought he was going to let that slide! Well Severus, say goodbye to sitting comfortably for a few days. _

'Headmaster, my apologies, I was mearly shocked. I know I shouldn't have shouted, it was disrepsectful.' Severus was trying anything he could to get out of extra punishment.

'Yes, it was disrespectful.' Albus's tone was not reassuring. 'And you will be made to atone for that shortly.' Severus winced inwardly, refusing to show weakness.

'I understand, Sir.' _Better make him as pleased as possible while I have the chance to speak freely. _

'That's better. As for your being late to the staff meeting-'

Severus opened his mouth to apologise again, but was cut off by an angry Albus.

'-You will cease these interuptions at once, or would you like to add insubordiation to your list of misdeeds?'

Severus snapped his mouth shut and said no more. _Crimes? Really? Getting a little dramatic in your old age aren't you? _

'As I was saying, you were late to the staff meeting. I know what you told me about being caught up in work. I however do not believe you. You cannot have that much work left to do before the start of term. Unless of course you have been slacking off as well?' Severus shook his head, afraid to speak. 'So that leads me to believe that something else was occuring that made you late. Would you care to enlighten me?'

Severus didn't want to do any such thing. _Why do you ask rehtorical questions? Do you not realise how irritating that is? As if I I have a choice whether or not to answer!_

'Of course, Headmaster.' Severus hissed. He was getting angry again, and he knew it, but couldn't seem to stop it. 'I was trying to work on my schedule, but I couldn't concentrate.' By this point Severus's voice was raising. He didn't normally shout, and he knew he was repeating his actions from this afternoon, but at this point, he didn't much care.

'I was distracted by thoughts of THIS MADNESS THAT YOU CALL POLICY CHANGES! IT'S WRONG ALBUS, AND YOU KNOW IT!' He lowered his voice a dangerous hiss and continuted. 'What, do you get some kind of sick thrill from this? Is that why you reinstated '_policies' _that were removed from the Howarts rules over 300 years ago? They were removed for a reason Albus. Have you forgotten Umbridge already? It is cruel and demeaning for the staff and students alike! WHAT ABOUT THE FEMALE STAFF AND STUDENTS? WHO'S GOING TO LIFT THEIR SKIRTS AND PUNISH THEM? HERM-PROFESSOR GRANGER WILL NEVER STAND FOR HAVING HER DIGNITY VIOLATED LIKE THIS! OR IS THAT WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT IT? SEEING MORE FEMALE ASS?

Severus was breathing heavily by this point, and going hoarse from the shouting. Dumbledore on the other hand, was sitting with his fingers steepled beneath his crooked nose with an unreadable expression on his face. Unreadable, until he spoke that is.

'If you've quite finished?' He asked the younger wizard coldly.

Severus was taken aback for a moment. _Oh shit! I cannot believe I just lost control again. But, this is madness! He has to listen to reason! _So, Severus replied, much more calmly, 'No Albus, I'm not finished.'

'I believe you will find that you are, Severus. I have had about enough of your tantrums. I will not be spoken to with such disrespect by you or anyone else. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, I have signed off on the policy changes. It is as simple as that. And I will thank you to NEVER AGAIN suggest I get a thrill out of punishing the people I am in charge of. That is simply not the case.' _ And you know it._ 'The Minister and I have decided what action must be taken in order to better the school and it's occupants. There will be no further discussion on the matter. Am I clear?'

'Crystal.' Severus mumbled. _Ok, I'm in deep shit now. Oh no! I mentioned Professor Granger again, did I? At least Dumbledore seems not to have noticed. He probably stopped listening after I said he enjoyed punishing people. That was rather a step in the wrong direction accusing him of enjoying this. Your temper is going to be the death of you! How could I have been so calm in the face of the Dark Lord torturing people, when I knew he enjoyed it? But I can't just let Albus do his job the way he sees fit. Well, I suppose the Dark Lord would have killed me had I yelled in his face. Dumbledore will just cane me to within an inch of my life. But, life I'll still have. Just a very sore rear end for a few days. I guess that is the lesser of two evils. Well, here goes nothing. _

'Listen Headmaster-' Severus started. But Dumbledore interupted sharply.

'No! I have had enough of your mouth today Severus. I will hear no more from you for the duration of your visit to this office.'

Severus could only nod. He was getting nervous now. 'Very good.' Albus continued. 'Now, where was I? Ah yes, your late arrival to the staff room. I can understand being distracted by recent revelations. However, you are a wizard are you not?'

Severus nodded again, eyebrow arched. _Where is he going with this?_

'Yes, you are a wizard Severus, and you were taught at this school. Therefore you should know very well by now the Appointment Charm?'

_Fuck a duck! How could I have forgotten an Appointment Charm? _

Severus could only nod a third time, not having been given permisson to speak yet.

'So you know it. Good, next time I'd advise you to cast it. I will not tolerate tardiness. As for your disrespct, that was twice in 6 hours you have shouted at me. You should know by now, as I told you earlier, I will not tolerate being shouted at. You would do well to control your temper Severus. And quickly. You do not want to find yourself in this office for punishment for the same crime for a third time!'

Severus nodded yet again. _He may as well have cast Silencio! Where is your bravdo now? Say something! Anything!_

'Hea-' Severus started again.

'No interuptions, Severus, you will not be told again. If I have to magically silence you I will. Now, I believe we have worked out exactly what you are here for, and the reasons for extra punishment.' Severus flinched at that. 'Oh yes, don't think I will let you get off that easily. No, a lecture is not sufficent I'm afraid.'

The Headmaster pulled open a drawer in his desk and brought out a new looking leather bound book.

'The Punishment Book.' He stated simply.

Severus knew what this was. His name and his 'crimes' would be documented and so would the punishment he recieves. Then he'd have to sign it. _Stupid old fashioned rules. _Dumbledore opened it and wrote, Professor Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master. Crimes-Insubordination, Tardiness. Punishment-15 strokes, Senior Cane, Over Clothing. Administered by-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster.

All Severus could do was stare. '_15 strokes, Senior Cane.' Oh Gods! _Albus turned the book to face him. He knew he was supposed to sign it. He did so on auto-pilot. He knew there was no getting out of this. It was time to hid behind his Occlumency. That's how he survived all the bouts of the Cruciatis Curse the Dark Lord had thrown his way over the years. But, Dumbledore would have none of that.

'Oh no you don't.' Dumbledore snapped. 'You will feel every single stroke. Lower your shields, now.' His tone brooked no arguement, so Severus did as he was told.

'That's better. Are you ready?' Dumbledore asked. He knew it was over now. He was being caned, there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted to argue against it again. But thought better of it. _No sense adding to my suffering. Wonder if I am allowed to speak yet. _'You may speak now.' Dumbledore said. _That's right, shields are gone, the old man's in my head now. _He saw said 'old man' narrow his eyes. _Shit!_

But he chose to ignore Severus thoughts apparently, because nothing was said on the matter.

'I said you may speak. But there will be rules. You will only address me when I address you, and only to answer a question, or count a stroke. You will say the number then Sir. That is all you are to say. I will ignore your thoughts for the duration of the punishment. But if you speak a thought aloud that is not the number and Sir, you will be held accountable. Am I clear?'

Severus nodded, caught himself and said, 'Yes Sir.'

'Good. Over the back of the chair, feet planted on the floor shoulder width apart, palms flat on the seat of the chair.' Dumbledore ordered.

Severus walked to the chair in the center of the room and did as he was told. _How humiliating! I can't believe he is doing this. Oh Gods, look at the size of that thing!_

Severus had peeked through his hair when he heard Dumbledore open a cupboard behind him. The cane was around 90 centimeters long, and around the diameter of his pinky. _That's going to suck!_ The Headmaster walked back over to the younger wizard and stepped up beside him.

'Remember the rules.' And with that simple statement he brought the cane down the first time. It made a swishing sound as it cut through the air. The sound it made on Severus's backside didn't match the level of pain that he felt. THWACK. It was like a stripe of fire.

_FUCK! _'One, Sir'. He managed to breathe. _How the hell he expects me to last for 14 more is beyond me! _THWACK_. Sweet Merlin! _'Two, Sir', was said through clenched teeth. He wasn't expecting that one. He could feel his eyes prickling already. _No, I will not blubber like a toddler! _THWACK. _Although... _'Three, Sir.' It was getting to the point where he was fighting not to cry out. As it was he wasn't able to contain a small grunt at the next stroke. THWACK. 'Four, Sir'. _I'm not going to get out of this without making a fool of myself, I can see it already. Damn you Albus! _THWACK!_ Holy-! Is it just me or was that one harder? He's not supposed to use my thoughts against me! Ha, I knew it was too good to be true. _

'I'm waiting Severus.' _Shit, where were we?_

'Five, Sir?' He didn't mean to phrase it as a question. That's just how it came out.

'Is that a question or a count?' Dumbledore asked.

'A count, Sir.' Severus growled.

'Well, thanks to your loose tounge we will be adding another stroke. You will use a respectful tone with me. That is the last time you will be told. Do it again and we will start over.'

'My apologies, Sir.' Severus replied quietly. His thoughts weren't so quiet though. _You're getting on my nerves! Protocol this and respect that. Where's my respect? Look at me!_

The next stroke landed with equal force to the last one. THWACK! 'Six, Sir.' _Lovely. Either he is listening to me or he's going to put more force behind them as he goes. Just what I need! _ THWACK! 'Ung, s-seven, Sir.' He was losing control of his speech trying so hard not to cry out. THWACK! 'Dear Gods!'

'That wasn't a count either, Severus.' _Fuck you!_

'Eight, Sir.'

'That's better.' THWACK! The cane came down again. Severus lost his composure at this point and just let himself cry. _Fuck it! This is probably what he wants anyway. _

'Nine, Sir!' He yelled. THWACK! 'Ten, S-S-Sir.' His breath was hitching now. _I hope you're happy! You son of a bitch! _THWACK! 'TEN, SIR!' _Fuck, fuck, fuck... _That was all Severus seemed to be able to think at this point.

'You have 6 strokes remaining, Severus. Keep yelling like that and you won't be able to speak tomorrow.' Dumbledore commented evenly.

_You know full well I can't help it! Ease up a little why don't you? You are a sadistic bastard! If I could just lower my shields I wouldn't be yelling! _

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! The last six were delivered rapid fire. Not giving him a chance to count them. Severus leapt to his feet and grabbed his behind. He couldn't help it. _I think he drew blood! FUCK ME!_

'Did I tell you to get up?' Albus asked.

'N-n-n-' Severus couldn't even form a complete word, let alone answer him.

'Ok, I can see you've reached your limit, we will stop now. I will forgive the slip-up, this time. If I have to see you in here again, I will not be so forgiving. You may collect yourself and return to your quarters. You are not to heal yourself in any way. Nor are you to take a pain potion. Am I clear?'

'Yes *sniff* Sir.' Severus replied. _You did not just say you were forgiving! That was-was-wrong, just wrong!_

It was a good 10 minutes before Severus was able to regain his composure enough to appear normal to anyone he may encounter in the halls. _I'll be damned if anyone is going to see me looking like an idiot! With my luck Black will be waiting around to see me and gloat! _Severus didn't even entertain the thought of putting his shields back up until he reached the safety of his quarters.

AN 2: So there you go! Some action, as promised. Did I go too OOC with Snape? Personally I think without his Occlumency shields he wouldn't have survived with his mind intact after being Crucio'd so much. And I know in canon he doesn't get Crucio'd on-screen, but I have to believe it happened. So that's why I had Albus make him drop them. I thought he would be able to feel the punishment more fully that way. Let me know what you think! Reviews are love! Flames are poo!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Just a quick note for ya'll. I have noticed, (and been told by a reviewer) that Snape and Dumbledore are rather OOC in my fic. So here is a warning: It's only gonna get worse! I am taking these characters on a hell of a ride, they're bound to be OOC, and this is defininitly an AU fic. You've been warned mulitple times. Don't like don't read. Thank-you. The same reviewer from above reminded me of Snape's childhood. We will touch on that in this chapter. I don't want to dwell on it. I've decided he's pretty much over his childhood traumas. Also, if this chappy goes where I think it's going to go, we'll see the stirrings of romance between Snape and Hermione.

Disclaimer: No owney, no makey money!

_**Previously**__**: **_**It was a good 10 minutes before Severus was able to regain his composure enough to appear normal to anyone he may encounter in the halls. **_**I'll be damned if anyone is going to see me looking like an idiot! With my luck Black will be waiting around to see me and gloat! **_**Severus didn't even entertain the thought of putting his shields back up until he reached the safety of his quarters. **

**Now:**

Severus made it to his quarters without seeing anyone, to his immense relief. He knew he was wincing with every step. _How could I not! That was too much. A caning without my shields, what was the old man thinking. My so-called 'crimes' weren't that bad. I would still have felt it with the shields up. But I would have retained my dignity! _

He lowered himself into his favorite chair by the fire, intending to relax his mind and evaluate his fixation of a certain female Professor. As soon as his ass touched the seat he flew back up with a yelp. _Fucking Dumbledore and his thrice damned cane! Guess I'm standing for a while. _

He decided he would spend a few quiet hours in his private lab brewing. He knew brewing always calmed him. He could focus on the potion and ignore the pain in his ass. _Ha, I made a pun! Dumbles is certainly a pain in my ass! Dumbles? Oh Gods I'm starting to go round the bend too! _He decided right then and there it was time for his Occlumency to take over. He was going to put his last train of thought, and all memory of the last hour he spent in the Headmaster's office in a box in the back of his mind, never to be opened again.

Severus spent the next several hours brewing contentedly. By 3 o'clock in the morning he realised he was starting to get tired. _I think a nice soothing shower is in order. _He cleaned his work area and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

He stood under the warm water letting it soothe his sore rear for nearly an hour. _Thank goodness for magic. I wish I had been able to have hot water this long when I was a boy. It certainly would have helped. _

He didn't let that thought go any further, it had been years since he had thought of his father, he didn't intend to let this punishment make him start now.

He stepped from the shower feeling much better. He dried and put on a pair of silk boxers, black of course. He smirked to himself. _I'll bet Granger wouldn't be a bit surprised. Ugh, here I go again. I can't seem to stop thinking about her- _'FUCK ME!' He had just sat down on the edge of his bed, and it hurt. He didn't intend to yell out. _Not that it matters, I guess, no one could have heard me this deep in the dungeons. _

No sooner had he finished his thought then there was a knock on the door of his quarters. Grumbling to himself he walked out of the bedroom intending to hex whomever had disturbed him at this ungodly hour. He knew it was a teacher, as the school year didn't start for another week. He wrenched open the door and practically snarled, 'What the _hell_ do you want?' He took an involuntary step back upon seeing who it was. _Someone is punishing me even more than Albus mananged to! _It was none other than the witch he could not stop thinking about: Hermione Granger.

She stood there for a moment looking at him. He saw her eyes roam up and down his barely clothed body, and he began to grow self-concious. So he resorted to what he always did when he felt uncomfortable and scowled. 'What can I do for you Miss Granger?' He knew it would piss her off to be addressed as 'Miss' instead of 'Professor'. He simply didn't care.

'It's _Professor _Granger,' she snapped. 'Or, preferably Hermione. I was coming to see how you were feeling, I was worried. And then I heard say-well-what you said, are you quite alright?' She said this in what Severus thought was an uncomfortable tone. _She was worried about me? _He felt suddenly warm inside at the thought. He wasn't sure he liked that feeling.

'I can assure you I am perfectly fine, Professor.' He saw her face fall a fraction at the use of her title instead of her given name. _Hmm _'I have no earthly clue what would give you the impression I would not be.' _She cannot possibly know what happened. _

'Professor-Severus, I know why Albus wanted to see you, I wasn't born yesterday. And I heard you yell out not a moment ago. It's clear you are in pain. Would he not let you heal yourself?' Hermione replied in a tone that Severus couldn't quite place. Was it knowing? _How could she know that after punishment healing is not allowed. Albus didn't mention that at the staff meeting, and she couldn't possibly have gotten that book off Longbottom yet. Surely they didn't sit in the staff room and discuss it all night? Hmm_

'And how would you know what Albus wanted to see me for?' Severus snapped. _A few leading questions ought to get the information I need. _

'Please, Severus, don't. There is no need to be embarassed. I know what you just went thorough. Ron and I dated for a while after 7th year. He was a firm believer in domestic discipline. Apparently, Molly and Arthur practiced it and taught the children once they were of age. That's why I was anxious to read up on these new rules. I was hoping they wouldn't mirror the one's he used.'

To say Severus was taken aback would be an understatement. He would never be sure later if he had ever been so thourougly shocked before in his life. Well, maybe once. _No, I'm not sure this even compares to Albus telling me about the new punishments. This is surreal. Miss prim and perfect Hermione Granger HAS been spanked before. By her own boyfriend nonetheless. I suppose it was a blessing in disguise that Albus didn't register my talking about Hermione earlier. He probably knows she has experience with this. _He was shocked out of his musings by her saying quietly, 'I'll just go then, I can see you don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry, I just thought, well, never mind. Good night.' With that she turned to leave.

_ I'm going to regret this! _'Granger, er, Hermione, won't you come in?' He asked her retreating back. She spun around with a gasp and her mouth hanging open comically. But she mastered herself quickly.

'Yes, thank you.' She said politely.

He stood aside and let her pass closing the door softly behind him. He felt the slight brush of air on his exposed back and decided he should probably put something more on.

'Have a seat, I will be back in a moment.' He excused himself. Leaving her sitting on his sofa.

He went to his bedroom and quickly dressed. He wanted a moment to regain his composure. _Why did I invite her in? _He was thinking frantically as he paced his room. _Ok, this might be your chance to get to know her, we have just the opening for conversation. _He firmly squashed the voice that was trying to tell him he didn't like her. He knew it, it was time to face facts. He steeled himself and walked back to the living room.

He found her exactly where he expected to. She was purusing his bookshelves with a look of utter awe on her face. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. She jumped, but smiled at him.

'I'm sorry Severus, I was just admiring your book collection.' She said.

He didn't fail to see she noticed he was dressed again. Nor the look of dissapointment on her face for a fleeting second. He had been a spy, he knew how to read people. He felt his stomach flip-flop. _Ok, she admitted she was worried about me, and now she seems to want me to have stayed in just my boxers. Maybe... No, I'm reading too much into it. She just wants to commiserate with me. Not sleep with me. _

'It's quite alright, Hermione.' _Her name was like honey on his lips_ 'No need to apologise, I quite remember how much you like books.' She smiled sheepishly and he chuckled, to which she seemed a little taken aback, but she said nothing about it. Instead she turned back to the shelves.

'Tennyson?' She queried with her eyebrows raised. He smirked at her.

'Yes, I am a half-blood, I do know some muggle authors. I quite like him.'

'As do I, you just don't seem to me the type to like poetry, that's all.'

_'__Tears, idle tears, I know not what they mean,  
Tears from the depth of some divine despair  
Rise in the heart, and gather to the eyes,  
In looking on the happy Autumn-fields,  
And thinking of the days that are no more._

_Fresh as the first beam glittering on a sail,  
That brings our friends up from the underworld,  
Sad as the last which reddens over one  
That sinks with all we love below the verge;  
So sad, so fresh, the days that are no more._

_Ah, sad and strange as in dark summer dawns  
The earliest pipe of half-awakened birds  
To dying ears, when unto dying eyes  
The casement slowly grows a glimmering square;  
So sad, so strange, the days that are no more._

_Dear as remembered kisses after death,  
And sweet as those by hopeless fancy feigned  
On lips that are for others; deep as love,  
Deep as first love, and wild with all regret;  
O Death in Life, the days that are no more.'_

He quoted softly. She stood and listened to him quoting poetry to her like she was his lover. She had tears in her eyes by the time he had finished.

'That's one of my favorites.' She replied equally softly.

They stood and looked at each other for a moment until the silence grew uncomfortable. Severus broke the ice.

'Well, Hermione. You said you knew what Albus had called me for. I suppose that was obvious. However, care to explain more fully what you said about Weasley?' _If she tells me he did to her what Albus just did to me, I will hunt him down and strangle him! _His anger must have shown on his face because she hastened to explain.

'Oh no, Severus, don't worry, I agreed to it when he explained how his family dynamic worked. I admit at first I was just curious, but I found out far too quickly that one should not simply agree out of curiosity.' She was blushing by this point. Severus found it rather attractive. But he had more important things on his mind at that moment.

'Hermione, you did agree every time he decided you were to be punished that it was warrented, didn't you?' He found himself talking softly, he was worried about her. He knew Weasley had a temper.

'How-how do you know about that?' She stammered.

He knew what she was referring to. There was a clause in the wizarding domestic discipline contract that both parties had to agree before punishment could be delivered. It was magically binding.

'My father wasn't a nice man, he was also a muggle. Back in the 1960's domestic discipline was common. However, my mother and he didn't have a magically binding contract. So he took his so called discipline to an abusive level.' Severus found he couldn't lie to her. _Maybe if I help her to know I understand she will open up. Oh Gods, I hope they had a contract! I swear if he hurt her..._

'Oh my.' She squeaked when he was done speaking, interupting his thoughts yet again.

'Yes, I did not have a happy childhood. My mother was a witch, but he had beat her into submission before I was born. She couldn't bring herself to use magic against him. She was as good as a Squib by the time she became pregnant with me. He found a new victim for his temper in his son. But enough about my piss-poor childhood,' he said briskly. 'I believe I asked you a question?'

'Well, um, to answer your unspoken question, no, I'm afraid we didn't have a contract. I simply verbally agreed.' She looked down at her shoes and blushed darker at this admission. He took the two steps forward until he was in front of her and used his forefinger to lift her chin up to meet his gaze.

'Hermione, did he not explain that there was a contract to be had?' She nodded fractionally. 'Then why on earth did you not sign one?' He wanted to yell at her, but he kept his voice quiet, she always answered questions fully, but he could see she was afraid of what he would think about this particualr answer. _Best to keep her as comfortable as possible, I will get to the bottom of this!_

'Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't have a contract, so I simply, and stupidly, thought we wouldn't need one either. It was when he proposed that I asked for one. He punished me for being disrespectful of his authority. I knew he had a temper, I'd known since I was 12. He'd never taken advantange of our agreement before. But I suppose the shock of my not simply saying yes to his proposal pushed him over the edge. I left that very night. Molly wasn't pleased when I showed up at the Burrow and told her what happened. She comforted me and healed my bruises. She explained that while she and Arthur didn't have a contract that was because she didn't want one. She knew he would never punish her out of anger. She said she explained to all the children that while they should have a contract with their partner, it wasn't a law, and could do as they and their partner wished. She was appalled at Ron and didn't speak to him the whole time I was staying with her. Neither did any of the other Weasley's or Harry. He came to my flat a few months later and apologised. I was shocked to say the least. I found out from Ginny that Molly had finally decided to talk to him a few days after I left the Burrow. She ended up caning him. Partly for hurting me the way he did, and partly because he was rather rude to her. I guess he told her he would do as he pleased with his girlfriend, it was none of her buisness, and that she had better tell him where I was. Anyway, he ended up getting back together with Lavendar Brown. From what Ginny tells me they have a contract, but she is the one in charge.' She giggled a little at the end of her speech. Clearly cheered by that thought.

'Oh Hermione, I had no idea you were so spiteful.' Severus teased. Her smiled widened at that.

'Oh Severus,' she mocked, 'There's a lot you don't know about me. I'd quite like to change that.'

_YES, YES, YES!_

'I agree fully, my dear.' And with that he leaned down and kissed her softly.

AN: Ok, this fic has taken a comeplete left turn on me! My muse is taking me in a whole different direction now. Although this was originally going to end up an SSHG romance, I didn't quite expect it to go this way. Ah well, what are you going to do. One must listen to their muse, mustn't one? Anyway, I am still keeping the premise of the discipline in Hogwarts, but to be honest it's going to take a back burner to Severus and Hermoine and their relationship. I'm probably not going to have Snape be punished by Dumbledore again, at least not on screen. But have no fear, spankophiles! This will continue to be a spanking fic. It's just going to be a romantic-ish one from now on. I'm sorry if you're confused. Please bear with me, I new at this. Oh and I've decided on a way for the female staff to recieve their punishments, you'll see in later chapters. Reviews are love, flames are cow-patties.

P.S.- Update schedule- I make no promises on having any kind of set schedule for updating. This story is being written, quickly beta'd by me, and posted as I go. I can tell you though, I more than likely won't update on weekends. I'm far too busy for that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: On with the story. Sorry it took so long. There will be more Ron bashing in this chapter. Sorry if you like him. I just don't. Also some action. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was.

_**Last time: 'Oh Severus,' she mocked, 'There's a lot you don't know about me. I'd quite like to change that.' **_

_**YES, YES, YES!**_

_**'I agree fully, my dear.' And with that he leaned down and kissed her softly. **_

Now:

Hermione started a bit at his soft kiss, but soon leaned into it and moaned softly in the back of her throat. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands in her hair. It was his turn to moan when she traced his lip with her tongue, requesting entry. They kissed passionately until it was time to come up for air. Breath somewhat erratic they just stared at each other, both, it seemed, unsure what to say.

'Hermione, I-'

'No, it's fine. Don't say anything. Just know I enjoyed that and hope to repeat the experience soon.' She smiled at him. 'But as it is almost 4 oclock in the morning, I really think we should get some sleep.'

'You are of course right. I will see you tomorrow?' He knew he sounded unsure, he didn't like it. _But I must know! _

'Oh, I dare say you'll see me around.' She giggled.

_What's that supposed to mean? _

'I see. Well then. Goodnight.' He said somewhat shortly. _I knew it was too good to be true. Ah well, story of my life._

'Severus?' Hermione interuppted his musings.

'What?' He snapped.

'I-What's wrong? You looked lost in thought. Oh, I'll bet you're very tired. I always was, after.' She mumbled the last part. In a stronger voice, 'I am sorry you had to go through that. I _will_ get to the bottom of this. Neville told me he'd have the book today...'

He had tuned her out again. _Ok, she has got to be the most confusing witch I've ever met! What does she want? Me? Nothing? But she's right, I am tired. Time enough to figure her out later in the morning._

'...need to know exactly what the Founder's wrote. And, for that matter, what parts Albus and Kingsley have adopted. Well, good night, Severus.' He smiled inwardly, he recocnised her, 'I'm on a mission' rambling.

'Goodnight, Hermione.'

Severus was awoken a lot sooner than he would have liked by Albu's phoenix patronus. 'Staff meeting in one hour.' It said. Severus groaned and got out of bed grudgeingly. As he went about his morning routine he was lost in thought.

_Hermione Granger. What has she done to me? Just yesterday I was simply her collegue. Or so it seemed. Hmm, maybe she was attracted before? No, that can't be right. She was just shocked at the news, same as I was. We simply took comfort in each other. Nothing more. _

Now that he was feeling better about all that had transpired between himself and Hermione he finished his tasks and headed to the staff room. He wasn't hungry, so it was no big deal that breakfast had passed him by. He swept into the room and went directly to his normal chair in the dark corner. The rest of the staff was there. He chose to ignore them, as they did him. Well, all but one.

'Morning Severus.' Hermione said to him. She had come over to his side of the room and sat in the chair opposite. He didn't know what to make of that. _Didn't I have all this figured out? We aren't friends. I don't want her pity. I'm perfectly fine. It was just a caning, I survived, I feel much better this morning actually. She had better not bring it up!_

'Good morning, Professor Granger.' He said shortly. She seemed to wither a bit at his cutting tone. _She is confusing the hell out of me! I do not like it. But now is not the time to discuss it. I suppose we will have to, at some point. _He was dreading that possiblility. _You will not get your hopes up. _He told himself firmly.

'Look-', Hermione started, but was cut short by the arrival of Albus.

'Good morning all.' He said cheerfully. _If he starts twinkling, I'll hex him._

'I have called this meeting in order to discuss the particulars of the new law. I would have explained further yesterday, but I had other obligations.' Several eyes turned toward Snape at that comment. _You son of a bitch! Do NOT bring that up! I can't even wipe the smirk off Black's face without earning Albus's wrath. Wonderful. Hermione looks sympathetic. _Severus glared at everyone in the room who had dared look his way.

Albus cleared his throat to gain back their attention. 'Now then, to buisness. I'm sure you all have a number of questions.' He glanced at Hermione. She blushed. 'But I ask that you wait until I have explained everything before interupting.' Everyone nodded their agreement. 'Thank you. I laid out the basics for you yesterday, today I will get into the finer points, including the rules and regulations. There are several clauses that I have personally added to the original Founder's law. We live in different times than a thousand or more years ago. It needed updating, I am well aware of that. I will try to make this as simple as possible. First off, seeing as there are several staff members here that are in commited relationships, I will elaborate on the staff punishment clause. Namely that if you and your parnter have a contract, you are not the one in charge, and you commit a crime, I will be letting the partner in charge deal with your punishment. In the event that you are the dominant in your relationship, and therefore do not recieve punishment from other means, I will be deciding upon and carrying out the corrections. But, only on the male staff members. My darling wife here, who is Deputy Headmistress, will be in charge of the female staff.' Dumbledore paused here to look with love at Minerva. Everyone was used to this by now. They were still very much in love even after over 50 years of marraige. And everyone knew it. _Get on with it old man! We know you're hopelessly in love with Minerva, we don't need to see it every other moment. _Severus wasn't the only one who felt uncomfortable watching the Headmaster and his wife ogle each other. Everyone in the room was looking away pointedly. _I can't take it anymore!_

Severus cleared his throat slightly, effectively breaking the spell on Albus.

'Oh, I am sorry. Where was I, oh yes. As I said, the female staff members with be dealt with by Minerva. The males by myself. Harry, Neville, Severus, you will be under my charge. Remus and Sirius, you have a contract, therefore you will deal with each other. Hermione, Valarie, Castine, Luna, you will be under Minerva's charge. Leigh Ann, you have a contract with Castine, you will be hers to deal with. And Minerva, well, you're mine, now aren't you?' He twinkled at her. _I did not need to see that. Please move on!_

'Ahem, moving on.' _Finally '_For those of you who have contracts and are to be punished by your spouse, be aware, if you are punished for something that happened during your scheduled work hours, you will have to sign the Punishment Book. I will leave your spouse to deal with your after hours activities. Those of you that are under the charge of either myself or Minerva will be required to sign the Punishment book for every punishment while you are in the school.' Several quiet groans flitted through the room at that. Dumbledore chose to ignore them. _Oh sure, they're disrespectful and you just ignore it. Nice double standard there._

'I believe that takes care of the rules for the staff. Now, to the students. The female students will be spanked or caned only by female staff. If a detention is handed out by a male staff member and it requires physical punishment the student in question will be referred to an available female member of staff for their punishment. If the detention is simply lines, or scrubbing, any staff member can deliver that punishment. The same applies to the male students.' _Well that's something._ 'All spankings and canings will be delivered over trousers or skirts. Robes will be lifted. This applies to students as well as staff. There is no need for any clothing to be removed. You all will retain as much dignity as possible.'

'Dignity?' Hermione shrieked. _Oh dear, she'll be getting caned next. Please shut up Hermione. _'How can you possibly believe we will have a shred of dignity left after being treated like toddlers? I cannot believe you agreed to this, the govenors...' Her voice had risen two octaves by this point. Severus knew as did Harry that this was a warning sign. She was about to explode.

'Hermione, please...', Harry whispered. She didn't seem to have heard him over her ranting.

'...will not be treated like this!' She didn't seem to notice that her hair was crackling with barely suppressed magic. Severus was becoming worried. _If she doesn't get a hold of herself she could hurt Albus. Not that he doesn't deserve it, but she will be in much more trouble if she does. Time to intervene. _

'Miss Granger!' He snapped. She turned and glared at him for interupting her, her gaze softened when she realised who she was glaring at. Or so he it seemed to him.

'Hermione,' he said in a nicer tone, 'Please control yourself. Your hair is sticking out everywhere, we are all going to be choking on it before long.' He smirked at her. _That ought to shut her up, or at least let her take her rage out on me. Better that than Albus punishing her._

'You-you-ARGH! How can you sit there so calmly?' She was still shrieking. At least it was at him now. He chanced a glance at Albus, he seemed to be amused. 'You of all people should be angry! You've already been through what _he_-', she jerked her thumb in Albus's direction with a snarl, 'is proposing! You tell me, did you feel dignified being treated like a two year old?' She was breathing heavy by this point. She was clearly on the verge of losing control of her magic. Severus couldn't have cared less by this point. _How dare she bring that up! If I had any dignity left she's ruined it now! _

'You will calm down _now_, Hermione.' He snarled at her. A warning clear in his voice. She didn't seem to notice. That just angered him further.

'NO! I will not calm down, Severus! This is outrageous. The least he can do is admit that dignity and comfort have nothing to do with this. I will not stand for his platitudes, and you shouldn't either!' _That's it!_

Severus stood ubruptly and grabbed her by the arm, lifting her from her seat. 'Come with me,' was all he said. She realised her mistake, and turned pleading eyes on the rest of the room, seeking an escape. No one wanted to come to the rescue. They knew she needed to learn to keep her mouth shut. They had all been on the recieving end of one of her tirades before. Harry shot her a sympathetic glance, but quickly looked away when Severus narrowed his eyes at him. Hermione seemed to understand she wasn't going to get any help, so she turned her eyes to the floor and nodded fractionally to Severus. He led her straight out of the room and headed to his private quarters. He began to lecure her as the walked.

'You are 25 years old, Hermione. The youngest Arithmancy Mistress in a century. The so-called _brightest witch of the age_. And yet, you cannot control your errant mouth.' He glaced at her to make sure she was listening. She was looking at the floor but apparently felt his gaze on her, because she spoke then.

'Yes, Sir, I know. It is my greatest weakness.' She whispered.

'I see you understand you will be punished.' He responded kindly. She seemed surprised at his tone. 'Good. That saves time. However, you will not address me as Sir. I do not hold the same rules as Albus and apparently Weasley, do. No such formalities are required. You have done something wrong and yes, you will be punished. But I, unlike they, do not feel the need to degrade you.' She gave him a tentative smile at that. But quickly bit her lower lip when she noticed they were at the door to his quarters. Severus tapped his wand on the door to lower the wards then stepped aside to let her in first. He motioned to the sofa and she sat. He pulled up an arm chair and sat across from her.

'Look at me, Hermione.' He ordered. She had lowered her eyes again upon being seated. _Have courage Hermione, I shall not treat you as Weasley did. _He didn't feel comfortable saying that aloud, at least not just yet. He had to get the lecture over with first. When she had looked up and met his gaze he began.

'You know why you are here?' He asked. She nodded. 'Tell me.' He said.

'I-I yelled at you and embarrassed you in front of the other Professors. I didn't calm down when you asked me to, and-and, I need to learn to control my temper and mouth.' She had tears in her eyes by this point. I very nearly broke his heart and almost made him reconsider.

'Very good.' He took a deep breath, he didn't want to upset her further, but she had to know and fully understand why he was going to do what he was about to. 'You have a wonderful spirit,' he continued. 'But that fire does get you into trouble. It makes you reckless. I know now that the war is over it is not a life threatening flaw, but it still needs to be curbed. I do not want to see you being punished for it. We will work on it together. I meant what I said last night, I would like to get to know you better. And in turn help you. I have a temper as you well know,' he smirked. She smiled. _Beautiful. Back to work Severus! _

He cleared his throat and continuted, 'I have my Occlumency to help me reign mine in. I have a suspicion that you learned it after you saw what Potter went through?' She nodded a bit sheepishly. 'I am not surprised. You always did have a thirst for knowledge. So, you need to learn to employ your Occlumency skills into helping calm yourself when you get angry. I will teach you another time. That is not what we are here for.' He told her quickly when her eyes lit up. She frowned, looked down and spoke to the floor.

'Thank you Severus. I am sure it will be a huge help. I never thought to use it in that way before. Please can't we just get this over with?' She whispered the last part, more to herself than him, he thought. But answered her anyway.

'I'm sorry, but you know you must fully understand why you are to be punished if you hope for learn from it.' She nodded again. Then looked back up at him, her face resigned. 'I worry for you, Hermione. If you lost your temper and your magic lashed out uncontrolled, as it almost did in the staff room, you could seriously hurt someone. I know you know that, and would be devestated if you inadvertantly hurt someone.' She nodded somberly. 'Therefore we must curb this before that happens, yes?' She nodded once more. 'Good. Are you ready?' He knew he was moving quickly, but he said what was needed, and she was a fast learner.

'Yes, I'm ready.' She said softly.

'Stand please, and over the back of the chair.' She complied. He went to his desk and picked up a quill. He quickly Transfigured it into a cane. It wasn't nearly as harsh as the senior cane Albus used on him. _She doesn't need that much correction, she is a quick learner afterall. _

'You will recieve 6 strokes of the cane for losing your temper. There will be a second part to your punishment, to remind you about your mouth running away with you.' He told her. She sighed and nodded. _There's that bravery I knew you possesed. Please Gods, let me not harm her too much. _

He walked over beside her and lifted her robes to expose her jeans clad behind. He tapped the cane against her lightly to let her know he was going to start. He brought the cane back and let it fly. It landed on her body with a muted _thwack. _She arched her back and lifted onto her toes, but otherwise stayed in position. She let a barely audible squeak pass her lips. Then she tensed and looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes wide. He looked at her confused for a moment. _She looks frightenend. What- Oh no he did not! _

'Hermione, did Weasley give you extra if you made any kind of noise?' He asked. She looked away quickly, and he had his answer. 'Oh dear.' He whispered. 'Listen to me Hermione,' he began. She looked up again, still clearly afraid. 'I am not one for such protocol. If you feel the need to cry out or swear like a sailor, you may do so. I will understand. The only thing that will earn you extra strokes with me is moving from position or being disrepectful to me. I will advise you to let the pain be a lesson, think about why you are here, not what names you would like to call me.' He smiled at her and she nodded and turned her face back to the seat of the chair.

'Thank you. I'm ready.' She said.

He tapped the cane against her butt again, drew it back and brought it down. _thwack. _

'Ung.' _She has to let go of her silence! She won't learn if she doesn't let herself feel and express herself properly. _

'Hermione, let go. You will not recieve any more than six. I promise.' He admonished her gently. _Thwack._

'Ah, Fuck!' She yelped, and raised on her toes. _That's better._

'Half way there.' He said. She nodded.

_Thwack_

'Sweet Circe that hurts!' She almost raised off the chair, it was a near thing. _Hmm..._

'You have enough self-control to stay in postition, but not to stop yourself speaking? Why is that do you think?' He asked.

'I guess I just get so angry sometimes I can't stop myself.' She replied quietly. _This is going to hurt her, but maybe wake her up too. It must be said. _

'You do see the similarites between yourself and Weasley? Stay down!' He snapped as she went to get up and probably yell at him. _I knew she was going to react like that, sigh. _'Think about it, Hermione. He lost his temper, and he hurt you, physically. You lost your temper and hurt someone (_me_) emotionally. There's not really so much of a difference. Hurt is hurt.'

She gasped at this. _Ah, she sees. Good._

'I'm s-s-so sorry!' She wailed. It's the first sign of tears he had seen from her yet. _Not from the cane, but her own guilt. _

'I know you are. When we are finished, we will talk about what you can do to change yourself and not let this happen again.' He told her gently.

_Thwack._

'Ooh, ow.' She mumbled through her tears.

_Thwack. _

'We're done here, Hermione. You may rise and collect yourself. I will return shortly.' He left her to compose herself and think. He had something to get from his lab. The second part of her punishment.

AN: Ah, cliffies aren't they fun? Some of you may realise what he's after, but I've added a little twist. Muwhaha! Ahem, anyway. Until next time my dear readers: Reviews are love, flames are brimstone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: I just realised I introduced new OC's and didn't tell you what they do! How silly of me. I suppose I could go revamp the entire section of the last chapter. Hmm... No. I think I will tell you what they each do in time. We'll get there people! I promise!

Disclaimer: Same as always... Don't own nuttin you recognise. Plot is mine. Some original characters. That's it. Don't sue.

_**Last time:**_

_** 'We're done here, Hermione. You may rise and collect yourself. I will return shortly.' He left her to compose herself and think. He had something to get from his lab. The second part of her punishment. **_

**Now:**

He arrived in his lab and sank into the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. _Did I really just do that? Am I really going to do this? She will hate me now. We don't even have a contract! Hell, we're not even technically in a relationship. Not that I don't want to be. She'll never want me now. I just hope this helps her. I cannot stand the thought of her being punished every time she loses her temper. I guess I have to finish what I started. _He sighed, got up, and went to his private stores. He retrieved a potion. Steeling himself, he returned to his sitting room.

Hermione was seated on the sofa, her legs drawn up underneath her. She was staring into the fire, apparently lost in thought. She didn't hear him come back. He walked over and sat beside her, only then did she acknowledge him.

'I'm ready, Severus.' She said quietly. He was a bit surprised at that. _She doesn't even know what I'm going to do! _He said as much to her.

'No, I don't. But I know you're doing this for my own good. I appreciate it.' She replied. She was still staring into the fire.

'Look at me.' He requested. She complied. _As she always does. She is still so very eager to please. Maybe that will help her in the long run. _

'This is a very old recipe.' He held up the bottle of potion. It was a very light pink color. 'Do you know what it is?' She shook her head.

'I don't ever recal seeing a potion quite that color of pink.' She elaborated.

'I'm not surprised. It is not taught here, simply because the recipe has never been written down. It was designed by a distant relative on my mother's side. She was fond of thinking up punishments that wouldn't cause harm or pain, mearly discomfort.' Hermione raised her eyebrows at this.

'Ok. I assume this is the second part of my punishment then?' She asked matter-of-factly.

'You are correct. This potion will cause your mouth to taste like soap for 5 minutes at a time every time you raise your voice in anger, for the next 2 days. My mother perfected a number of charms, while she was here at Hogwarts, designed to make it more versitile. The original potion would simply make the transgressor taste soap for 10 minutes straight. Mother thought it should be able to be tailored to the specific crime. She did a very good job.' He finished wryly. Hermione stifled a giggle at that. He handed her the potion. She eyed it for a second then downed it in one.

'Well, it doesn't taste all that bad to start with.' She said, surprised.

'No, it doesn't, Mother changed that too. She decided that if one took the potion and never performed the act which it was charmed to discourage, all the better. She chose not to make them suffer the inital taste. I never managed to keep from tasting soap at least once.'

She smirked at him then said, 'I have a feeling it will take me a few tries myself. Thank you again, Severus. I have done some thinking. You've been right about everything. I refuse to cause anyone pain just because I am angry with them. I will not be that kind of person.' She sounded adamant.

'That is a start.' He replied. 'We really should get back up to the staff room, we've been gone nearly half an hour. Albus will not be pleased.'

Her eyes widened at that. 'Not to worry, Hermione. I will explain everything to the Headmaster in private, you will not be punished again.'

'I wasn't worried for myself!' She exclaimed, then winced, expecting the soap taste, Severus was sure. When it didn't come she looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. Severus chuckled.

'Hermione, you didn't raise your voice in anger, you were worried. There's a difference. But I beg you not to worry about me. Everything will be fine, I promise.' _She looks relieved, good. I just wish I could be so sure that I am right. _

They returned to the staff room, they had ended up being gone for almost three-quarters of an hour. Everyone except Albus had left before they got back. He was seated at the head of the table, eyes twinkling as ever. _That has to be a good sign. An annoying sign, but a good one. _

'Welcome back Hermione, Severus.' Albus inclined his head to the pair as they took their seats. 'I take it the two of you had a discussion.' They nodded, Hermione blushing. 'And, you have come to an understanding?'

'Yes, Headmaster.' Hermione replied for both of them. _What is she talking about? I punished her, just this time. Or does she want...Surely not! _Severus shot her a look. _We need to talk! _ She inclined her head fractionally without taking her eyes off Albus, whom, it seemed wasn't through with them yet.

'Excellent, then there will be nothing further said on the matter. As for what you missed after you left, I would like to tell you the rest of the particulars, then you will be able to ask any questions you like.' He told them, they nodded their agreement. _I am glad we came back. I have a few questions of my own, and I'm quite sure Hermione has much to say on the subject. _He smirked inwardly. He was beginning to enjoy her constant questions, now that they weren't directed at him.

'Let's see, where did we leave off?' Albus asked.

'You were telling us about proper procedure.' Hermione intoned. _Proper procedure? Well, that's one way of putting it. At least she seems to be calm, for now. _

'Yes, yes. I remember now.' Albus continued. 'Robes will be lifted, however trousers and skirts will remain in place. All staff memebers will recieve a chair and a desk to be left in their office.' _Ha, leaving out the dignity speech this time aren't you. Smart man. _ 'They will be used for administering detentions. I have a similar set in my office for staff member's punishments. I will be showing each Professor proper technique before term starts. I will also sit in on the first physical punishment each Professor hands down to a student. I want to be sure you all understand what you are doing, so as not to cause undue harm. Each staff member will decide what the student is to recieve for punishment based on the wrongdoing. I will not tolerate excessive punishments. All staff memebers will also have a Punishment book in their office. You are to write the student's name, their crime, and punishment, and who is delivering it. Then you will both sign. The books are magically linked to a master copy at the Ministry. Staff members who are punished by myself or Minerva will do the same. I believe that is all. Have you any questions?' They both shook their heads in the negative. _Really? No questions, Hermione? That is shocking. She probably doesn' t trust herself at the moment. That is a very good thing though. If she manages to make it through the next 48 hours, I will be very shocked indeed. _

As it turned out Severus didn't have to wait long to not be shocked. By lunch that afternoon, Hermione was fuming. _She is going to have an aneurism if she doesn't stop fighting it_. Her face was red and if she could she would have steam coming out of her ears. As she was listening to the Divination instructor, Professor Weasley 'nee Brown prattle on about her husband, it was no real surprise.

...'such a prat sometimes. I've had to punish him so much my arm is sore! I don't know how you handled him Hermione.'

'I didn't, you cow.' Hermione mumbled. Then Severus saw her grimace. _I knew it. Well it shouldn't be too bad, at least she isn't screaming yet. Ah, nevermind, there she goes! _

'SHUT UP! Do you get off on the sound of your own voice? What the Fuck Lavendar? I don't care about Ronald fucking Weasley! He hurt me in ways you can never imagine, you stupid selfish COW!' She was on her feet and breathing heavily by this point. _I warned you! _He smirked as all heads turned in her direction.She turned and sat back down. _3, 2, 1- _'OH GODS, UGH!'. _There we are. That'll teach you. _

'Hermione? Are you alright?' Several people asked at once.

'Mmm, yes, yes, I'm fine.' She mumbled her reply. She was fighting the urge to run from the room, Severus could tell. _Proud as ever, aren't we my dear? You'll have to succumb sooner or later. It won't go away for another, _He checked his watch, _four minutes 15 seconds. _She didn't last another 10 seconds. Before anyone could get a better answer from her she bolted from the room. Remus, Sirius, and Harry all started to get up to go after her, but Severus held up a hand to stop them. He got a glare from Sirius for stopping him. But Remus put a hand on his arm to stop him. 'Let him go.' He whispered to his lover. Sirius sat back down with a huff, but said nothing. _I will never understand what Lupin sees in him. Immature dog. Ah well, better find her, the first time is always the worst. _

Severus found Hermione in an empty classroom not far from the staffroom. She was casting Auguamenti into a conjured glass and drinking it over and over.

'It won't help. The potion was designed not to stop the soap taste for 5 full minutes, no matter what the person ingests. I did warn you to hold your temper. You still have 2 and a bit minutes left.' He informed her. She rounded on him and was about to shout again, but she caught herself just in time.

'Severus,' she began calmly, 'I yelled at her because she wouldn't shut up about Ron. I couldn't stand it anymore. What did you expect me to do?'

'I expected you to calmly, as you are now, tell her you simply didn't care, then you could have gotten up and left the room. I understand you were angry, but we are trying to stop you acting rashly, or losing control of your magic. That is the point of the potion.' He replied just as calmly. She looked at the floor and blushed.

'That sounds reasonable, now that I think about it.' She said quietly

'I was watching you, you fought for so long to just sit and listen to her prattle on. You had ample opportunity to do what I suggested, why did you not take it?'

'I was trying to be polite.' She said, pouting.

'Now, now, no pouting. It is unbecoming of an Arithmancy Mistress.' He joked. She giggled in response. He walked forward and pulled her into his arms. 'I understand the need to be polite.' He started, but she snorted into his shirt. 'Yes, I know, I don't put off an air of politeness, but I can be when I choose to.' He was smiling in spite of himself at her cheek. 'At any rate, there is a time and place to be polite, she was clearly making you uncomfortable. Next time, just be calm and think about what you will say, and how you can extricate yourself from the situation. You must not let you anger control you.' She nodded. He pulled back and looked down at her. _So beautiful. I hate to hurt her. But she must learn. _With a sigh he led her out of the classroom and back to the staffroom.

'Hermione! What happened? Are you sick? What did Snape do to you?' Sirius shouted. _I am helping her you ididot. You are embarassing her! _Severus thought, but kept his comment to himself. It was up to Hermione to tell them if she chose.

'Sirius, calm down. I am perfectly fine, Severus didn't do anything to me that I did not deserve.' She told him calmly. _Good girl. _She resumed her seat and finished her lunch in silence. Lavendar was shooting her glares, Sirius was shooting Severus glares, everyone else was chatting with each other or eating quietly. Well, everyone except Albus that is. No, Albus was doing what Albus does, twinkling.

AN: I know it's short, but I felt like it had to stop there. Next chapter the students return. And some more of Severus and Hermione's relationship develops. As my muse has taken an abrupt vacation on me, I don't know when it will be. Trust, dear readers, I'll be hunting it up and getting back to work as soon as possible


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: As promised I found my muse! She ran off and joined the circus, silly girl! Anyway, we are as one again! So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: JKR ownes everything you recognise. I own, well, very little.

_**Before: **_**'Sirius, calm down. I am perfectly fine, Severus didn't do anything to me that I did not deserve.' She told him calmly. **_** Good girl. **_**She resumed her seat and finished her lunch in silence. Lavendar was shooting her glares, Sirius was shooting Severus glares, everyone else was chatting with each other or eating quietly. Well, everyone except Albus that is. No, Albus was doing what Albus does, twinkling. **

_**Now: **_

After the fiasco in the staffroom and Hermione's abrupt declaration, everyone began to assume Severus and Hermione were a couple. Severus didn't mind them thinking so, but he wondered how Hermione felt. _I suppose we'll have to talk about that. We do need a contract afterall. Well, if she wants me to continue helping. Albus would have a fit otherwise. No time like the present. _He left his quarters to seek out Hermione and have thier 'chat'.

He found her in the library. She was preparing for the student's return the next day. _She should already have everything done! But, knowing her she's double and triple checking. _

**'**Um, Hermione?' Severus could just see her hair above the stack of parchments and books surrounding her. She popped her head up to look at him and quickly turned her scowl into a small smile.

'Sorry, Severus. I was just double checking my sylabus for the seventh years. If it was anyone but you they would have been hexed for interuppting.' She added the last in an undertone, that he nevertheless heard. _That's a good start, she doesn't seem to mind my company at least. Well old boy, here goes nothing. _

'Why does that not surprise me?' He joked. 'You double and triple check before every new school year, and every year someone get's hexed for disturbing you. I remember when it was Black.' He chuckled at the memory.

'Yes.' She frowned, remembering. 'He was very persistant, I got irritated rather quickly, nothing could be that important. I do feel somewhat badly though, for Remus that is. Sirius deserved it.'

'I'm sure Proffesor Lupin was able to fix the damage no problem.' He shuddered. _Thank the Gods she didn't hex me. I do not want to be missing my dick for 3 days! _

'So, what did you need Severus, I am rather busy?' She asked politely.

'Hermione, we need to talk. I'm afraid it will have to be soon. Before tomorrow at any rate.' He didn't really want to bother her while she was busy, but this had to be dealt with. _I cannot have the students coming back and finding out about this. No doubt they would tell their parents and they would want to lynch me. _

'Oh.' Hermione blushed. She clearly knew what he was refering to. 'Yes, I agree. Hmm, I should be done here within the hour, would you like to meet me in my quarters at say one o'clock?' She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

He cleared his throat. 'Yes, that will be fine.'

'Ok, the password is _maple_.' He nodded then all but fled the library. _Her quarters? Ok, calm down. Be rational Severus. Her quarters are password protected, her office isn't. We won't be interuppted as easily. Yes, that's why she wants to meet there. _He felt better and worse once he figured it out. Better because he was nervous she wanted to confirm the rumors, and worse because he was afraid she didn't.

He arrived at the painting of Clarence the Clever that guarded Hermione's private living space. _Poor girl, they should have called him Clarence the dim. Clever indeed. _

'What do you want?' The painting asked him.

'Maple.' Severus replied.

'Huh?'

'The password is 'Maple' you idiot.' Severus snapped.

'Oh, right. Go on in.' Clarence replied. Severus rolled his eyes and entered. He arrived in her living room and wasn't at all surprised to see wall-to-wall bookshelves. He chuckled under his breath. _She is worse than me, and that's saying something!_

'I'll be right there, Severus, make yourself comfortable.' Hermione's voice came from somewhere down the hall.

He sat down on one of the sofas facing the fireplace and waited. He was nervous. _Ok, what am I going to say to her? 'Hi Hermione, would you like to go out sometime?' Yeah, that sounds just wonderful. What am I, a 4th year? 'Listen Hermione, if I am to keep helping you, we will need a contract.' Yes, that will work. Right to the point. _With his thoughts finally squared away, Severus relaxed a little. But sat straight back up again when he heard Hermione coming.

'I'm sorry, I was feeding Crookshanks and he just wouldn't let me be until I petted him. Silly animal.'

'Quite alright.' He replied. 'Listen-'

'Severus-' They both started at the same time. He motioned for her to go first.

'Severus, I've heard some rumors going around that the staff thinks we are a couple. I know we kissed and you are helping me with my anger issues, but I don't know what to make of all of it.' She was twisting a tissue in her hands as she spoke. Severus grabbed her hand to stop her.

'I heard the same rumors, Hermione. That is why I asked you to talk today. I would hate for you to be embarrased when the students return if this leaks out to them.'

She narrowed her eyes at him when he finished. _Great, what did I just do?_

'Embarrassed? Why, pray tell, would I be embarrassed?' She growled. _Oh no, I've pissed her off. But why? She doesn't want to be with me does she? We need a contract, certainly, but anything more? No, can't be. _

'I have, for lack of a better term, taken you in hand. You don't think your the students would have something to say about that?' He asked.

'I personally don't care what they have to say, as it's none of their buisness. I would think they understand Domestic Disclipline by now. The Headmaster send the letters home explaining the changes this year, not to mention, I'm sure the Pure-Bloods already know from their parents experience.' She replied. _Well, she opened that topic up quite nicely for me. _

'Yes, Hermione, I agree, however there is one problem with your theory.' Again she narrowed her eyes. _Oh, still don't like to be wrong do you? _'Their parents have contracts, and I am sure they know it. We however do not. I am sure Albus for one is going to be mentioning that soon. Not to mention, if the students find out Hogwarts will be recieving angry letters from parents desiring my head on a platter!' He was practically shouting now. _Calm down. She hasn't even had a chance to proccess what you said. _He sat back quietly, firmly removing the anger from his face. 'I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to shout. I am just concerned.'

'That's ok.' She said quietly. She appeared to be thinking hard about something. When she spoke again it was in a stronger voice. 'I must say I agree with you. We do need a contract. I had assumed that is what you wanted to discuss tonight. You are right as well, Albus will be pestering us shortly, I'm sure.' She sighed. 'I'll get some parchement, shall I?' _Not wasting any time then. Good. _

'Yes, please do.' He replied kindly.

They spent the next several hours hashing out the details of the Discipline Contract. They both had opinions on what it should contain. Some of them, unfortunatly, they could not agree on.

'Seriously?' Hermione all but shreiked.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. _This is getting old. _

'Yes, Hermione, _seriously._ It is a standard clause in most contracts such as this.'

'Standard clause.' She scoffed. 'Since when do either of us do anything the '_standard_' way?

'Hermione, please. Hear me out.' _Again! _He didn't voice the last though. 'You cannot choose when you are punished, you can disagree with me about whether you did something wrong in the first place, but I have final say in the end. Please understand, I will listen to your opinion, I will listen to your reasons. I will never punish in anger. I swear it.' He stated firmly.

'Ok, I suppose when you put it that way, it's not so bad.' She finally relented.

'Good, can we finish now, please?' He was getting frustrated. _She's muggle-born, she's never had to deal with such things before. And that bastard Weasley doing that to her didn't help matters any. Dear Merlin, let us get through the rest without all this arguing!_

Severus needn't have worried, they finished the contract without further argument on Hermione's part. He was please with the arrangement. It had to be sent to the Ministry for final approval and archiving, but at least it would get Albus off their backs.

The next day the students returned. The sorting went by without a hitch. The new First Years looking small and afraid as always. After the feast Albus stood to deliver his usual beginning of term speech.

'Welcome to our new students and welcome back to our returning! I have a few announcements to make, then you may head to your dormitories for some much needed rest before classes tomorrow. First off, the list of banned objects is posted on Mr. Filch's office door if you would care to puruse it.' He had a small knowing smile on his face. 'The Forbidden Forest is, as per usual, forbidden. Now, you were all sent an extra letter with your Hogwarts letters this year. Your parents recived a similar missive. There are changes to the way punishments are to be handled from now on. I certainly hope you and your parents and guardians have discussed this and I do not have to go into detail. Of course if you have any questions feel free to ask any member of staff. To bed with you.' With that ominious speech he sent the students to bed. _I can just imagine the questions I'm going to get from the Slytherins. Lovely. Thanks Albus, you've just made my job harder. _

True to his musings, when Severus arrived in the Slytherin common room to give his welcome speech to the new first years there was a buzz of commotion from everyone. He called for silence.

'Welcome to Slytherin first years. Welcome back everyone else. I will not be entertaining inane questions about the changes the Headmaster mentioned. You all should know the new rules by now. If any of your parents have not informed you of them, come see me, I will spell it out for you. Suffice it to say, you will no longer be getting off lightly for misbehaving. I will not tolerate any of you breaking rules. You are Slytherins, use your cunning, don't get caught. Prefects, please escort the new students to their dormitories, everyone else, you have one hour to get yourselves settled and into bed. Good night. He turned and left the common room, eager to get to his own bed. It had been a long day, but he had some paperwork to complete.

No sooner had he made it to his office then there was a knock on his door. _Wonderful. Questions. _'Enter.' He growled. _I am in no mood for this! _

'And what, Professor Snape, did I do to incur your wrath?' Hermione joked.

'Professor Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure?' He asked kindly. _What's with the titles all of a sudden?_

'Ah ah, I asked first. Why did you look like you wanted to hex me as I walked in the door?' She was teasing him, and he knew it. He relaxed slightly.

'Very well.' He grumped. 'I assumed you would be a student hell bent on asking questions about the changes to the punishments. I am in no mood to deal with incessent chatter tonight.'

'I agree, Severus.' She had dropped the pretence. _Wonder what that was about. _As is reading his very thoughts she replied, 'I'm sorry about the Professor bit. I didn't want any students thinking you were on friendly terms with anyone.' Severus felt his heart sink. _Apparently our contract only goes that far, a contract. _His disappointment must have shown on his face, that or she really was reading his thoughts. That worried him for a moment, until she spoke again. 'I was joking, Severus.' She laughed quickly then grew serious. 'I actually came here to talk to you, about us.' She was blushing a bit, he noticed. 'I um, wondered if that kiss meant anything to you. Or if you meant what you said about getting to know me better, because I meant it when I said it and that kiss was very special to me and I just wanted you to know that, if you don't feel the same way it's fine, and I understand I-' He interuppted her by standing up and kissing her again.

'Hermione, that was the worst run-on sentence I have ever had the pleasure of hearing.' He smirked at her shocked look. 'I did mean what I said, that kiss was just as special as this one is to me.' A single tear rolled down her cheek, he kissed it away. 'What are the tears for?' He asked softly.

'I'm happy.' Was all she said before she was kissing him again.

AN: I know it's short, and took forever to get posted, but I was having trouble. I just didn't like the way the ending was progressing. Honestly, I still don't much care for it. I guess it'll have to do. Sorry for the wait. I'll attempt to have the next chapter up in a few days time. Reviews are love, Flames are Port-A-Johns.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

AN: Some more Snape/Hermione romance this chapter. Also some action. The students are back, what fun do our Professors have in store for them now? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Snape or Hermione, *pout* or anyone/anything else you recognise. That honor goes to JK Rowling.

**Before: **** 'I did mean what I said, that kiss was just as special as this one is to me.' A single tear rolled down her cheek, he kissed it away. 'What are the tears for?' He asked softly.**

**'I'm happy.' Was all she said before she was kissing him again. **

**Now:**

Severus and Hermione spent the rest of the evening together, talking in between kisses. Snape groaned as he heard the clock on Hermione's mantle chime 3 am. He had been ignoring it since midnight. He couldn't any longer.

'I'm sorry Hermione, I have an early class tomorrow, or today, I guess. I really must go get some sleep.' He told her.

'I suppose you're right. Oh, but what I wouldn't do to have my Time-Turner back right now!' She moaned. Severus was kissing her neck. He chuckled.

'I remember your third year, you did not look well within a week. You should have used it to get more sleep.' She mock-scowled at him.

'Severus Snape, are you telling me I should have broken a rule? I would never!' She couldn't keep the smile off her face at his look of clear disbelief.

'My dear, do not get me started on the rules you broke in your time as a student here. I would like to get some sleep tonight, afterall.' He joked.

'Oh alright.' Hermione huffed. She gave him one last lingering kiss and he took his leave. They had decided early on to take things slow. Therefore he knew he couldn't stay, much as he might want to. _I wonder how long she'll last before she gives in. _

After a few hours of fitfull sleep, Severus reluctantly got up and got ready for his first class. _Why does Albus insist on Slytherin and Gryffindor as my first class? Old coot knows how I hate it. _Once he was showered, dressed, and more awake he headed to his classroom. He had slept through breakfast. _I'm sure Albus will have something to say about that too! _He swept into the Potions classroom scowl firmly fixed on his face. This was a second year class, so he simply flicked his wand and directions appeared on the chalkboard.

'The instructions are on the board, begin, you have one hour.' He barked at them. They looked back at him wide eyed. Most of them had heard by the second day of their first year here that Professor Snape used to be a foul tempered man, someone to be feared, but he had mellowed out quite a bit since the war ended, some 5 years previously. They didn't know what to make of this old, yet new, Snape. _Lovely. Dunderheads are staring at me like I've lost my mind. I knew I should have kept up the Dour Potion's Master routine. I'm having a bad day! Get over it!_ He wanted to shout at them, but just scowled until they got to work. He sat at his desk, pretending to read. But his mind was far off on the other side of the castle with a certain other Professor. _Wonder how she's handling her first class. _

As it turned out Hermione wasn't handling her first class all that well. All they seemed to want to talk about was the new punishment regime. Mainly a certain aspect of it.

'Professor Granger, is it true that you teachers get punished too?'

'Professor, who punishes you?'

'Professor...Professor...Professor?'

'ENOUGH!' She all but screamed at them. 'I will not answer any more questions about ANYTHING not pertaining to this lesson! Am. I. Clear.'

'Yes Professor.' The class chorused. Little did Hermione know, Severus was standing outside her classroom door listening. He chose that moment to announce his presence. He strode into the room, scowling at anyone who dared look at him.

'Professor Granger, a word if you please?' Snape hissed. Hermione looked at him, turned beet red, with anger or embarassment, Severus was at first unsure, until she snapped.

'THAT'S IT! Can you not see I am busy with a class at the moment? I have had ENOUGH interupptions today to last me a FUCKING lifetime!' She screamed in his face. The entire class was stunned into silence, not least because they had never heard a Professor swear before. Almost as one they all looked at Snape and waited for the inevitable fireworks.

'Class dismissed. Return to your dormitories until your next lesson.' Severus told them. They hastened to leave. Severus waited till the room was empty before rounding on Hermione. He wasn't surprised at the look of terror on her face. _You should be scared. Your last punishment was a walk in the park! Ok, calm down. I will never punish in anger. But I will lecture!_ 'Miss Granger, SIT!' She all but fell into her desk chair. 'I do not belive I have ever been disrespected so horribly in my entire life.' He knew it wasn't true, look at the Mauraders. But he needed to get his point across. 'And in front of students, no less. Are you trying to undermind my authority?' She opened her mouth to retort, but he stopped her. 'Yes, I do mean our contract. I told you, and you agreed, mind, that you would hold your temper in check. I was walking past your classroom and heard you scream at your class, then I walk in to see what could possibly have set you off this time, and what do I get? Hmm? I get screamed at myself.' His calm tone belied his temper. He was pissed. _I will not stoop to yelling like a banshee. _By this point she had tears in her eyes. 'Do not sit here and blubber like a child, Hermione. You have done exactly what I warned you not to, and you will be punished. Now, do you have another class next period?' She nodded. 'Very well. I do not, therefore I will stay and observe you with your next class, if you do not behave in an adult and professional manner, your punishment will be doubled. Am I clear?' She nodded again. 'Good. Prepare for your next class, I have to return to my office a moment, I will be back before they arrive.' And with that he swept back out of the room.

When he arrived back at his office he went straight for the locked cabinet Albus had put in there. _Lets see. I think the paddle will do nicely for this. _He pulled out a round paddle about a quarter inch thick. It wasn't terribly heavy, but would get the job done. It was charmed to not leave bruises. As were all the implements Albus had given the teachers. _Good thing too, I do not plan to make this easy on her. _He shrunk the paddle and put it in his trouser pocket. _No sense embarrasing her, she's done that enough on her own! _He grabbed a potions journal and headed back up to Hermione's classroom. When he arrive he found her sitting calmly at her desk grading papers. She looked up when he entered. 'Severus, listen-'

'No, you will not beg or apologise your way out of this, Hermione. You deserve everything you get.' He told her. She nodded slightly then bowed her head back to her work. A few minutes later her next class arrived. They were clearly shocked to see Snape sitting beside Hermione's desk. He didn't acknowledge their arrival, just continued to read. _Let's see how she does explaining this, and the inevitable barrage of questions to follow. _

'Class, as you can see we have a visitor today.' She motioned to Severus. He lifted his eyes to the class and said nothing. 'He is just observing, I suggest you be on your best behaviour.' _As should you my dear. _

The class went smoothly for the first 15 minutes. Then the questions started. 'Are there any questions about the assignment?' Hermione asked. No one raised their hand. She sighed, 'Are there any other questions?' Three people raised their hands. 'I suppose these are about the new punishments?' They all lowered their hands and nodded. 'Ok,' she began, steeling herself it seemed. 'Are they about the teachers or you as students?'

One brave Ravenclaw girl raised her hand and said, 'We were wondering about the teachers, Professor.' _ Why am I not surprised? Keep your temper Hermione, or they may find out more than they bargained for._

'Why am I not surprised?' Hermione echoed his thoughts. 'Alright, I will give you the basics, and you can relay them to your fellow housemates, with this warning: No more questions about your teachers and the punishments we may or may not recieve. Understand?' A sea of nodding heads. 'Ok, basicly, yes, we teachers will be punished if the Headmaster sees fit. No, I will not go into detail. That is none of your buisness. Suffice it to say, we're all in this together.' With that Hermione returned to the lesson she was there to teach. _Very good! At least she didn't scream at them. Too bad she didn't think of that speech last lesson. _

Once the class was dismissed Severus put down his journal and turned to Hermione. She had seated herself at her desk for the last few minutes of class. 'Hermione, it's time.' He told her. She stood, faced him and waited. 'You acted like a child, therefore you will recieve a child's punishment.' Her eyes widened at that statement. She knew what that meant.

'Severus, please.' She whispered.

'No.' He snapped. 'You will take this, you deserve it and you know it.' With that he flicked his wand at the classroom door, locking it and setting a privacy charm. 'Come here.' He took her hand and led her over to the chair he had vacated a moment ago. He retrived the paddle out of his trouser pocket and enlarged it to normal, then he sat and stood her before him. 'Why are you recieving this punishment Hermione?' He asked.

'Because I screamed at my class and then at you in anger.' She replied meekly.

'Very good. Down.' He guided her over his lap, once she was settled he lifted her robes to expose her skirt. They had decided he could expose her panites if he thought it nessesary, but he didn't this time. _This is humiliating enough I think. _He laid the paddle against her butt a moment before raising it and bringing it down with a muffled crack. She bucked a bit at the first blow but settled quickly with a small squeak. He got into a rhythm and began to lecture.

Crack... 'Ooh!'

'You must learn to control your temper.'

Crack... 'Ahh.'

'I will not tolerate being yelled at.'

Crack...'Fuck!'

'I will let your swearing slide when you're being punished, only because I know it is not directed at me.

Crack...'Merlin!'

'But, if you EVER swear at me again, you will be tasting soap. And I don't mean my potion.'

Crack...'AHH! Ok!'

'You must treat your collegues with respect, Hermione. I don't mean just myself. Would you rather be over Albus's knee, or Minerva's?'

Crack...'Gahhhh! No...Severus, I'm sorry!'

'Sorry won't cut it. I accept your apology, but it will not lessen your punishment. You will learn to think before you speak. Even if I have to moniter your classes every day.'

Crack...'Ugh! That's not nessesarry! I'll behave, I promise!' She wailed.

Crack-Crack-Crack-Crack-Crack Severus finished her punishment with five extra firm smacks. She was bawling outright now. He put the paddle on the desk and patted her back.

'Shh, it's alright, we're done. You did very well.' He gently lifted her off his lap and held her while she cried it out.

'Thank you Severus.' She looked up and said. 'I will do my best to do better. I was just so stressed today. It being the first day and all. And all the questions! I knew there would be curiosity about the staff, but this is just ridculous. Albus must do something about it.'

'I do believe you're right, my dear. Why don't we bring it up at the staff meeting tonight?' He asked.

'Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I'm pretty sure the other teachers are having similar problems.' She smirked at him. 'Well, everyone except you, that is.' He returned her smirk.

'I only had one class today. I think they were too shocked to ask questions. I was a bit, shall we say, abrupt with them.' She raised her eyebrows at that. 'Not like you!' He laughed. 'I just wasn't in the mood for inane questions. So I gave them directions and set them to silent work.'

'Hmm, maybe I should have tried that.' Hermione mused out loud.

'Dearest, you could never pull off the dour Arithmancy Mistress routine.' He said without thinking. She looked at him strangely for a moment before it clicked. _I called her dearest didn't I? Shit. She wants to go slow, I have to remember that!_ 'Well, if you're feeling ok, I'd better go.' He said lamely. He knew she'd see right thorough his dodging technique and want to talk anyway. Sure enough...

'Oh no you don't. You just called me _Dearest, _didn't you?' She asked him. _Shit, I knew it. _'Yes, I did. I'm sorry, Hermione.' He said quietly.

'Sorry? Whatever for?' She gaped at him.

'You wanted to take things slow and I'm already giving you pet names.' He mumbled.

'Severus, look at me.' He didn't. 'Please?' He reluctantly looked into her eyes. 'It's fine. I know we agreed to take things slow, but,' she blushed, 'I'm not sure I really want to.' _Wow, it only took a day for her to crack!_

'I don't either, Hermione.' He whispered. Then she was kissing him. He was shocked at first when her tongue traced his bottom lip, but happily opened his mouth to her. They stayed locked together until they were both desperate for air. When they pulled back and locked eyes they knew what they both wanted. Hermione raised herself off his lap and got onto her knees before him. He looked down at her questioningly.

'I want to taste to.' She told him. _Oh Gods! _He nodded. She smiled, then began to unlace his boots. She took them off and set them off to the side. She reached up and unbuttoned his trousers, he lifted a bit to help her slide them off. She folded them neatly and laid them beside his boots. Severus smirked when she raised an eyebrow at his black silk boxers.

'Really Severus?' She joked. He just grinned at her. She giggled then began to stroke his erection through the boxers. It didn't take but a moment for her to fish him out though. _Eager little thing. _She licked her lips as she eyed his thick length, then she brought her mouth to it and began to lick and suck. _Oh Gods, she's amazing! _Severus would never admit it, but he hadn't been with a woman that actually wanted him for him before. There were many women, but as a rule they were either being forced by Voldemort as a so called reward, or they wanted something from him. And once with Bellatrix, as punishment, but that was something he tried to forget. Then the one time with Lily, but they were only 13 at the time and were more experimenting than anything. _Lily. Oh dear. Why did she have to intrude in my thoughts at a time like this? _'Hermione, stop.' He said abruptly. She stopped and looked up at him, sadness in her eyes.

'Did I do something wrong?' She asked. _No, I did. Damn you Lily!_

'No.' He answered. Then he got up flicked his wand at his trousers and boots and was dressed in an instant. 'I'm sorry.' He said before he left her classroom and all but ran to the dungeons. He thought he heard a quiet sob behind him as he fled. He felt incredibly bad, but he needed to think. Alone.

AN: Sorry it took so long, this chapter was eluding me! Anywho, next chapter, small warning: If you're a Lily fan, don't read chapter 8. I'll explain more in the beginning AN of 8. And I know I said no lemons, I guess I want to try them. We'll see how it goes. And if removes my story for them, so be it. I'll find another site to post it and let you know where it is. Reviews are love, Flames are, well, not love. (Sorry, can't think of a metaphor right now!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

AN: Ok, sorry about the cliffie for Chapter 7! Severus just started thinking, I couldn't stop him! Ugh, men! Anyway, like I said, if you're a Lily fan, do not read this chapter. I'm going to try my best not to indroduce any major plot points or changes, just in case someone doesn't read it. I don't like the way she treated Severus. I don't believe for a minute he still loved her after 20 odd years. Sorry, just my opinion. Read on!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never did. Just playing with them.

_Last time: _ _He thought he heard a quiet sob behind him as he fled. He felt incredibly bad, but he needed to think. Alone._

_Now:_

When he reached his quarters he locked and warded the door, then grabbed a bottle of Firewhisky and sat in his favorite chair by the fire. _I don't love you anymore Lily. I'm not sure I ever did. _That was a lie and he knew it. _Ok, I did love you, once. But you treated me like something that could be thrown away. You never loved me! You used me because I could teach you about magic. Then once we got to Hogwarts you used me for help in classes! How could you! Potter? Really? Are-were-you that vain that it mattered if your boyfriend was dashingly handsome? Apparently so! Well, no more Lily. I won't let you interfere in my life anymore! Buck up old man! She never loved you, you have long since stopped loving her. Time to move on! _Once his self pep-talk was through he felt much better, for a moment. _Shit! Hermione. _

He swiftly left his quarters and headed to her classroom. When he arrived he tried to knock on the door, but he couldn't get within 5 feet of the door. _She warded it? I don't recognise this one. She probably invented it herself. Clever witch! Wonder if a patronus can get through. _He tried it. _Ha, I knew she wouldn't risk Albus's wrath if he couldn't get a hold of her! _He watched as his silver grizzly bear stalked through Hermione's door. He heard his own voice through the door. 'Hermione, please, we need to talk.'

He stepped back in shock when her otter came through the door and yelled, 'GO AWAY!' _Really? We're gonna play pass the patronus? Very well. _He sent another through, 'No. We need to discuss this. Stop being childish and come out of there.'

'I have nothing to say to you.' Came her otter's reply.

'Hermione Jean Granger, come out of there now, or so help me...' He sent back.

'_Severus Tobias Snape_, LEAVE ME BE!' She shot back. He growled under his breath at that. _Stubborn witch! Ok, if she wants me to beg, so be it. _

'Hermione, please. If you would just let me explain, we could move past this. Please, I swear I will explain fully if you just open the door.' He sent.

He was relieved when he felt the wards drop and he was able to enter her classroom. She was sitting at her desk with her back to him. Severus walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away.

'Say what you have to say, then leave.' She said quietly.

'I'll not speak to you unless you look at me, Hermione.' She turned around, he wasn't surprised to see her eyes were puffy and red rimmed, nor that they were hardened in anger. Lack of surprise didn't make him feel any better. _She was crying about me. Oh Gods! _'Thank you.' He started. 'Listen, you did nothing wrong, I just-' He found himself at a loss for words. _How do I explain this? Honesty is the best policy, or so I've heard. _'I was in love with Lily Potter at one point, long ago. But she used me and then betrayed me. I haven't had many opportunities in my adult life to be close emotionally with women. Ok, _many _is the wrong term to use. I've _never_ had the chance. What you were doing, it was so intimate, it just, oh hell, it scared me for a moment.' He admitted. 'I'm sorry, Hermione.' Her eyes softened a bit when he finished.

'I understand, Severus. Please in the future, talk to me, instead of running off. I thought I did something wrong. I thought you were angry with me. Well, anyway, I thought many things, none of which were close to the truth.'

'I expect not.' He quipped. She giggled. _Ah, I do love that sound._

'In all seriousness though, I'm sorry I tried to push you away. I was hurt and angry, but that's no excuse. If-' She took a deep breath. 'If you feel the need to punish me, I'll not fight you.' She then lowered her eyes to her desk.

'Hermione, look at me.' He commanded. She didn't. She just closed her eyes. He put two fingers underneath her chin and lifted it to face him.

'I'm not going to punish you. You did what you did because I ran off. I understand. I'm proud of you for not losing your temper, at least not too badly.' She gave him a small sheepish smile. 'Locking yourself in your classroom was probably the best thing you could have done under the circumstances. There was less of a chance of someone coming along and angering you further. Anyone except me of course.' She giggled again. _Mmm. _'I will do my best to talk to you next time. Ok?'

'Thank you, Severus. That means a lot to me.' She murmered. Then leaned in and gave him a tentative kiss. _Do not be scared, I'm ok now. _He deepened it to show her his thoughts. Hermione put her arms around his neck and he put his on her waist.

After a few minutes of kissing they were both out of breath and ready for more. _I wonder how ok I really am. Now is as good a time as any to find out I guess. _He stood up and offered his hand to Hermione. She looked a bit startled for a second then took it and stood with him. He picked her up, she made a very cute squeaking sound at the gesture. He chuckled, then set her on the edge of the desk.

'Are you sure?' She asked.

'Very.' He said simply. He bent down and was kissing her again as he began to unbutton her outer teaching robes. Once he had them undone and pushed off her shoulders he started rubbing up and down her bare arms. She reached up, much to his surprise and began unbuttoning his robes. His breath caught for a moment. _Ok, she wants this then. Good. Calm yourself! This is Hermione, not some nameless muggle or-_her.Hermione had stopped at his sharp intake of breath. She was looking in his eyes, presumably for a sign that he was indeed ok. He nodded slightly and she continuted with his buttons. Once his outer robes joined hers on the floor he was left in his white button down and black trousers. She was left in a simple blouse and skirt. Severus put his hands on her back and lifted her blouse up a bit to feel her bare skin. She sighed and leaned in for another passionate kiss. _Geeze, if this is how she reacts to my hands on her back I can't wait till I can touch elsewhere! _As if she was reading his thoughts she reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt. In one fluid motion in joined the growing pile of clothing on the floor of her classroom. All thoughts in Severus's head became one sylibal. _Mmmmm. _He moved his hands to the front of her bra and carressed her breasts through the thin fabric. Her nipples were fully harnded already. He rolled first the left then the right in between his fingers. She leaned her head back and sighed again. She must have decided she'd had enough, because before he knew it she had unclasped her bra. She removed the straps from her shoulders and let it fall. _Beautiful. _He said as much aloud. She blushed. 'Hermione.' He admonished. 'You are beautiful. I would not lie about such a thing.' She smiled a little and nodded.

'I think you have too many clothes on Severus.' She whispered. He reached up to begin unbuttoning his shirt but she stopped him. He raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled again. 'I want to do that.' _Ooh, you little minx! _He lowered his hands and let her begin removing his shirt. _Scars!_ His mind screamed at him. _Shit. If I stop her she'll get upset again, but if I don't stop her, she'll see them and run. Story of my life. Can't win. Better warn her. Sigh. _

'Hermione,' he said as he stilled her hands. 'Listen, there's something you should know.' She looked up at him, curious. 'You know the part I played in the war, it was a rough several years for me.' She nodded, then opened her mouth to speak. 'No, Hermione. Let me finish, while I can.' He said quietly. 'I have some, uh, scars, they are not pretty.' _To put it mildly! Get ready for the screaming and running Severus. _He moved her hands off his buttons and finished himself. He let the shirt fall, and braced himself for her reaction. She reached out and ran her hand over his bare chest, touching his miriad of scars. _She doesn't look disgusted. Yet. _He turned around, it was time to show her the worst ones. He heard her gasp quietly when she saw what his back looked like. _Go ahead, ask, then run. _He thought dejectedly. His shoulders slumped a bit for a moment, until she reached out and ran her hands over his back in much the same way she had his chest. He tensed for a moment, waiting. She didn't run, but she placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder blade. _What is she doing? Why isn't she fleeing? That feels.. _

'Severus?' She interrupted his thoughts. _Not that I was thinking straight to begin with! _

'Yes?' He asked. _Here come the questions. _

'I don't need to know how you got these. I'm pretty sure I can figure out most of them for myself.' _No doubt. Too smart for your or my own good!_ 'Please believe me when I say, they don't bother me. They are a part of you, and I want all of you.' She grasped his hand and turned him around to face her again. He looked into her eyes and saw the sincerity there. _Wow, will she never cease to amaze me? _'Are you ok?' She asked softly.

'I am now.' He said earnestly. 'Thank you, Hermione.' He tried to put as much meaning as he could in those three words. She seemed to have gotten the message because her eyes teared up again. 'Why do I always seem to set you off to crying?' He joked. She gave a watery giggle.

'You're talented like that.' He just raised an eyebrow at her comment. She laughed outright then. 'Oh Severus, you don't realise how sexy that look is!' He smiled at her. She blushed. _Well then. That wasn't as bad as I thought. _

'Do you wish to continue, my dear?' He questioned. She merely nodded, so Severus leaned down and kissed her softly. She was having none of that it would seem, because it wasn't seconds later that their tongues were dancing together. He felt her reach down and grasp his trouser button. He moaned. _Shit again! Keep control of yourself man!_ However she didn't seem to notice, she just kept kissing and undressing him. _My turn. _Once he was fully nude he lifted her off the desk again and removed her skirt. _Oh my. _She wasn't wearing knickers. _Hmm, easy access. _He snorted internally at his joke. Then he got an idea. He knelt down in front of her. She looked a bit confused for a moment, until he spoke. 'My turn to taste you.' He purred. She spread her legs for him by way of an answer. _Good girl._ He leaned into her and began teasing her outer lips with his tongue. _Gods she tastes good. _She was already practically dripping wet. He felt her lean back a little on the desk and moan softly. _I must be doing something right. _He parted her lips with his tongue and flicked her clit a few times before going back to tasting her lips again. A few more rounds of teasing like this and she was moaning loudly and rocking her hips up and down.

'Please Severus!' She breathed.

'Tell me what you want, Hermione.' He mumbled between licks.

'I-I-w-want...' She stuttered. He licked her clit forcefully once.

'That?' He breathed.

'YES!'

'Your wish, my command.' With that he paid full attention to her little bundle of nerves. It was less than a minute later that she threw herself back on the desk and screamed out her orgasm. He licked up every last drop, stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. She was still laying atop the desk coming down. So he took the chance to look over her naked body. _Utterly breath taking. So beautiful. _She looked up at him then. He reached out and took her hands pulling her back into a sitting postion.

'Thank you.' She mumbled into his chest.

'My pleasure.' He chuckled. _Wonder if she's up for more. Oh! Guess so. _She had reached down and grabbed his cock while he was thinking. She was stroking it slowly, feeling it. He found himself rocking his hips into her hand.

'Please take me, Severus.' She whispered. _Oh Gods, YES! _He stepped to the side a bit, to line himself up to her center.

'Are you sure?' He asked her. He had to be sure she wanted him. _I'll not take her without her absolute permission. Never again. _

'Yes.' With that he slipped into her pussy. They moaned at the contact. She grabbed his hips, he grabbed her thighs and began moving. He knew he wouldn't last long. He'd been rock hard through all the foreplay. _At least she came already. I don't have to feel too badly. _From the noises she was making it seemed as though she may come again. Sure enough a few thrusts later and she was milking him with her pulsing inner walls. They were both moaning loudly, they didn't care who heard.

Little did either of them know, the Headmaster had eyes and ears all over the castle.

'You tells Dobby to let you know when the Miss and Sir meet again, Headmaster. They has.'

'Thank you Dobby.' The Headmaster replied with a nod and twinkle.

AN: Yes I know, Severus's patronus was a doe. But as far as I'm concerned, he no longer loves Lily, he hasn't for a while. And, as for DH, well it should have been called 'The Deathly Camping Trip.' So in my mind, that's not what happened at all. Obviously neither did OoTP or HBP, at least for the purposes of my fic. So, yeah, this is AU in the extreme. It's Fan Fiction people! 'FICTION'! Ok, I'll get off my soap box now. Reviews are Love, Flames are Fang poo.


	9. Chapter 9

Changes

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter, I'm making no money off this.

AN: I'm back! Sorry about the wait. I've started posting another story. I needed a break from this one and the other one wouldn't leave me alone! On with the show!

**Last time: ** _Little did either of them know, the Headmaster had eyes and ears all over the castle. _

_'You tells Dobby to let you know when the Miss and Sir meet again, Headmaster. They has.'_

_'Thank you Dobby.' The Headmaster replied with a nod and twinkle_.

**Now: **

It was less than a week later that the entire school seemed to know that Professor Snape and Professor Granger were an item. Not that it wasn't obvious. Severus spent his free period in the morning with Hermione. He brought his paperwork with him to her classroom and worked while she taught. When they had a free period together they spent it together. They would either work in companionable silence or talk about everything and nothing.

Things seemed to be going well with the policy changes too. It was already two weeks into the new school year and Severus hadn't had to cane a single student, for which he was relieved. Hermione on the other hand had had to punish the same student on three separate occasions. This was the topic of discussion for their joint free period today.

'She's a nightmare!' Hermione said, exasparated. 'She just won't give it up. You need to talk to her!

'She knows I have very little control over her now. I can assign her detention, and she'll be caned, but she obviously doesn't care. Send her to Albus.'

'She's a Slytherin through and through, sneaky and manipulative. I am growing tired of her disrupting my class. She chose to be here! Arithmancy isn't compulsery!' Hermione was getting herself worked up by this point, and clearly ignoring him. _Better put a stop to this now. _

'Hermione!' Severus interuppted her ranting sharply.

'WHAT?!' She yelled. _Oh hell no! She did not just do that. Here we go again. _

'What did I tell you about your temper?' Severus hissed.

'To be honest, I don't care at this point Severus. One of _your_ students is making a mockery of me in my own classroom. I will not stand for it any longer. You will talk to her, or so help me-ah!' She was stopped mid-sentence by Severus grabbing her wrist, standing her up and swatting her twice on the backside. She seemed to have been shocked back into reality by the swats.

'What was that for?' She growled.

'You know very well I do not take kindly to being threatened.' He replied calmly. 'Not to mention, you were getting out of hand again. You must watch your temper Hermione. How many times must we go through this?'

'I'm sorry Severus. I'm just at the end of my rope with Alicia.'

'I understand, I really do. But you mustn't let her cause you to act like this. If the new punishments aren't working, send her to detention with me.

'You know-'

'Yes, I know I cannot touch her, I didn't mean that. I will have her prepare potions ingredients for a few hours, and I'll find out what's going on with her. Ok?'

'Thank you. I will try to hold my temper better, I'm sorry again.' She said sheepishly.

'You're forgiven. But do not forget I will keep correcting you until you learn to control yourself.' He warned. She blushed a little at that and nodded.

The very next day, which happened to be Friday, when Severus went to Hermione's classroom for their usual meeting he found her there with Alicia Smith. _Again? Wonderful._

'Good afternoon, Professor Snape. I trust you know Miss Smith?' Hermione greeted him.

'Professor Granger,' He nodded. 'Miss Smith, what have you done now?'

'Why don't you just call her Hermione? You're an item aren't you?' Alicia snapped.

'Miss Smith, watch your tone.' Severus snapped right back. 'And that is none of your business. Now, answer my question.'

'_She_,' Alicia started jerking a thumb in Hermione's direction, 'says I was disrupting her class. I did no such thing.' She finished hautilly.

'Really?' Severus drawled. _I find that hard to believe. Hermione wouldn't have been so upset if something wasn't happening. _'Professor Granger, what did she do that you think was disruptive?'

'Miss Smith seems to think it's funny to answer questions wrong, for starters. Once I stopped calling on her she started interuppting the student I did call on and contradicting them. I've spoken to her repeatedly about this behaviour, I have also asked her if she would like to drop my class, since she clearly doesn't want to be here. I get nothing but attitude in return. As you know she's been punished several times over, it has no effect. Hermione explained.

'Well then, what do you have to say for yourself, Miss Smith?' Severus asked. He didn't miss her glaring at his lover. He wasn't impressed.

'Nothing.' She pouted.

'You do not deny what Professor Granger has said?'

'No. It's true.' She snapped.

'Do watch your tone, Miss Smith. You are in enough trouble as it is. Ok Professor, I'll take it from here.' He said.

'Thank you, Professor Snape.' Hermione said. He nodded then ushered Alicia out the door.

Severus decided not to speak to the girl until they were in his office. _Let her think about what I'm going to do for a little longer._ Once they arrived at his office he opened the door then motioned for her to enter ahead of him. She smiled at him as she did. He scowled in return. _What's that about. She shouldn't be glad to be here. _'Sit.' He ordered her. Once she was seated he leaned on the edge of his desk and looked down at her.

'Care to tell me what you have against Professor Granger? Or are you just bored in her class?' He asked her.

'No Sir, I'm not bored. I just don't like her. She may be a war heroine, that doesn't make her a good teacher.' She said, before mumbling, 'She doesn't deserve you either.'

'What was that?' He snapped. _What the hell?_

'Sir?' She said, clearly trying to sound innocent.

'Don't.' He snapped again. 'You are not stupid, do not pretend to be. Answer the question. This is the last time I will give you a second chance Miss Smith, do not try my paitence.'

'I said she doesn't deserve you, Sir. She's far from pretty, she's annoying, she's a mediocre teacher at best, and that hair! Ugh.' She told him. Much to his horror she got up and started walking toward him. 'You need look no further than right in front of you for someone better.' She purred.

_She did not just say that about my Hermione. Or me for that matter, as if I would ever touch a student! Ok, stay calm, you mustn't hurt her. _Severus was fuming, and he knew it. He knew he had to calm down before he threw her accross the room. She was getting closer. _Do something! _

'Miss Smith!' He barked. 'Stop right where you are. NOW!' She jumped at the anger in his voice. _Good. Be afraid, be very afraid. _He had to stop himself laughing at that last thought. _Hermione is softening me too much, I can't even stay angry for long! _He let out a long sigh, then regarded the student in front of him. _Time to enlighten her. _'Miss Smith, I have no desire to interact with a student other than to teach them. First of all it is wrong, secondly it is illegal. It is never going to happen.' He told her. She didn't seem to care.

'That's ok, Professor, I won't tell. And I won't be your student forever. You don't seem to mind that Granger was a former student.' She said.

'That's _Professor Granger_ to you girl. And you are delusinal. Nothing is going to happen between you and I, ever. Am I clear?' He glared at her. _I have to stop this now._

'But-'. Alicia tried again.

'No but's Miss Smith. It isn't going to happen. Stop trying to convince me. I'm through with this conversation, and you are through being in Professor Granger's class. I will see to that. You also have a weeks detention, starting tomorrow.' He saw her shoulder's slump a little. _Good, give it up girl!_ 'Go to the common room and stay there. I will schedule your detentions with the Headmaster and he will call for you at his convenience.' With that he dismissed her. _That was entirely too uncomfortable for my tastes. I sincearly hope Hermione isn't too upset when I tell her. _

About an hour later found Severus heading toward Hermione's office. He had already told the Headmaster about Alicia Smith. He didn't seem surprised, and he twinkled more than was absolutly nessesary in Severus's opinion. But it was done now, and he wouldn't have to interact with Miss Smith all that much. She didn't make it into his Advanced Potions class, so aside from the occasional announcement to all of Slytherin house, he didn't have to see her. That was fine by him. Leaving his less than pleasant thoughts behind he arrived at Hermione's office and let himself in.

'Good evening, Hermione.' He greeted her.

'Severus.' She nodded not looking up from her paperwork. _She's in her own little world I see, hmm, I can fix that._ He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He let his hands drift to her nipples and pinched then gently. He laughed when she squeaked and jumped.

'Geeze, Severus! You scared me.' She admonished him.

'My dear, it was the only way to get your attention. I would apologise, however I'm not remotely sorry.' He smirked at her, and continued teasing her nipples.

'Mmm, you will be if you stop doing that.' She moaned. After a few minutes she spoke again. 'Thank you, I needed the distraction. How did it go with Miss Smith?' She asked. _Damnit. She would bring that up. _

'Spoil all my fun.' He grumbled, removing his hands reluctanly from her breasts, before leaning casually against the edge of her desk. 'Miss Smith has been dealt with. It seems she has a crush on me, and that is why she was disrupting your class. She doesn't think you good enough for me.' Severus chuckled at that.

'WHAT?' Hermione screeched. 'Why that little...'

'Easy, Hermione. She's young, it's a silly crush, she'll get over it. You have nothing to worry about. I've had her removed from your class, you don't have to deal with her anymore.' He told her calmly. She took a couple deep breaths, visibly trying to squash her anger. _Good girl. _

'Thank you, Severus. I appreciate you interveneing.' She told him quietly.

'My pleasure.' He told her equally quietly. With the uncomfortable conversation out of the way, Severus decided Hermione need yet more distracting. He tildted her chin up to face him and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met gently at first, then it began to build. Hermione stroked her tongue accross his bottom lip asking for entry. He obliged. Their tongues danced for a few heated minutes before Severus decided he'd had enough. He reached down and started unbuttoning her robes.

'You're eager tonight.' She commented.

'Yes.' He replied simply. She giggled. _I do love that sound. _He found himself thinking. _And this is taking too long. _With a flick of his wand all her clothing was removed. He took a moment to take in the view before him. She blushed a bit before standing up to kiss him some more. He stopped her and gently pushed her back into her office chair. She gave him a quizical look until he lowered himself to his knees in front of her. He chuckled when he saw comprehension dawn on her face a moment later. She obligingly spread her legs for him. He leaned in and kissed the inside of her thigh teasingly trailing his way up to her center. Once he reached his destination he kissed her outer lips softly, before licking them. She was already wet, and tasted amazing. He made quick work of spreading her lips and began flicking her clit quickly with his tongue. It didn't take any longer this time than it did the first time before she was throwing her head back and moaning his name as she came. He licked her clean then divested himself of his robes with another flick of his wand. He took her hand and helped her out of her chair. He lifted her onto the edge of her desk, lined himself up and thrust into her. Just as the first time, he grabbed her thighs, she his hips and he began thrusting in earnest. She threw her head back and practically screamed at his fierce thrusting. In a few moments they were climaxing simultainiously.

'Hermione.' He moaned.

'Severus.' She answered.

Once they had both come down, and had done a few quick cleansing charms, Hermione spoke.

'Severus, we really need to try this in a bed sometime.' She was smirking. He chuckled.

AN: I am re-doing chapter 10. Sorry about the confusion.


	10. Chapter 10

Changes

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, JK Rowling does. I'm making no money off this work of fiction.

AN: This is fiction. My version of fiction. This is not 'spanking kink'. Kink, is my other story. This is domestic discipline. Don't like, don't read! How many times do I, or other authors, have to tell you people this? Thank you to all the reviewers that like my story. Warning: Spanking.

PS. There will be a POV change in some places. It will be my OC.

* * *

_**Last:**__ Once they had both come down, and had done a few quick cleansing charms, Hermione spoke. _

_'Severus, we really need to try this in a bed sometime.' She was smirking. He chuckled. _

* * *

_Now:_

Hermione and Severus had taken to sitting together at the Head Table. The first time they did this there were murmurs throughout the assembled students. Now, two weeks later, it was the norm. This morning was no different. Severus entered from the side door, having come from the dungeons, Hermione entered through the front doors. They looked at each other, she smiled, he nodded. He waited for her at the Head Table, once she made her way up, after stopping to talk to a couple Gryffindors about the upcoming Quidditch match, he pulled her chair out, she sat, then he did. They both surveyed the Hall, knowing the Sytherin/Gryffindor match would be starting in a few hours. They both knew it could get ugly very quickly. Their survey complete, they turned their attention to breakfast. Dumbledore, as was his wont, twinkled at them from his seat in the center, McGonagall smirked, Hooch was too wrapped up in thinking about Quidditch to notice, Flitwick glanced at them and smiled. The rest of the staff were doing something similar. They were pleased that the Potion Master had found someone at last. Most students were busy eating and talking, however, there was one who was watching the couple closely. Her eyes were narrowed and she was scowling. No one noticed her leave the Slytherin table as others were leaving as well, heading to their dorms to get ready for the match.

She was irate. How dare that Mudblood bitch steal her man! Her plans hadn't quite started yet and _Professor_ Granger had swooped in and ruined them. Well she wouldn't get away with it for long. Alicia knew she had to be careful this time round though. The past week hadn't been fun by any means. Her detentions with Dumbledore were over, thank goodness, but she would remember them for a while to come. Professor McGonagall of course had seen to her caning, but Dumbledore didn't stop there. He made her write lines! Lines! Like a first year! _'I will not disrupt class.' _Oh please, she deserved it! Granger was mediocre at best. Like she'd told Severus, just because Granger is a war heroine doesn't make her a good teacher. I'll get her, so help me I'll get her. Alicia went to the stands to put the first part of her plan into action.

The Quidditch match was underway. Gryffindor was leading 60-40. The snitch was being elusive, and the Chasers and Keepers were fairly evenly matched for both teams. Severus and Hermoine sat together in the teachers section. Hermione couldn't care less about Quidditch, but she attended to spend some time with Severus. For his part, he didn't care about Quidditch all that much either, but being Head of Slytherin, he was required to attend their matches. They were both watching the match though. They knew how heated the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry was. Even with the war over the two Houses couldn't get along. It didn't matter that a Slytherin and Gryffindor all but won the war against Voldemort, working together. It didn't matter that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor were currently in a relationship. Not that the students thought about their Professors as having a life outside the classroom. All the teachers still preached House unity, mostly to deaf ears. So it was that the first fight of the season broke out on the pitch. The announcer, a seventh year Hufflepuff named Noah Jenkins, saw the Slytherin Seeker dive toward the center of the pitch.

"And it looks like Deas has spotted the Snitch!"

A cheer went up from the Slytherin stands. All eyes were on the Seeker as he weaved in and out of the other players following the golden ball.

"Looks like Chilcott is following Deas, she doesn't seem to have seen it yet though." Noah continued. As soon as he finished speaking it happened. Allen Deas stiffened on his broom then promptly fell off. There was a muted thud as he hit the ground.

Severus was with the Headmaster in the hospital wing. "Albus, I have no less than ten students say they saw him get hexed. They are all saying it came from the Gryffindor stands. I will not let this go!"

"Calm down Severus." Albus stated. _He says that to me a lot, you'd think the old bastard would realise it doesn't work! _Ignoring his own thought, Severus did indeed attempt to calm himself.

"Very well, but something needs to be done." Severus continued.

"Yes my dear boy, I know." Albus sighed. "You would think after everything the wizarding world has gone through, this school has gone thorough, these students could just get along."

"You know better than I do that is probably never going to happen." Severus said. "Enough lamenting, Albus. What are we going to do about this?" The Headmaster narrowed his eyes at the younger Professor.

"Watch your tone, Severus." Albus warned him.

Severus sneered back, "One of my students was attacked today, could have been easily killed from his fall, and you're doing nothing about it! You preach of House unity, you wish the students would just get along, and yet you have no plan to punish whomever did this to Mr. Deas. Because they're a Gryffindor, no doubt. You're as prejudiced as the students!" Severus was near to shouting by this point. _How dare he! It never fails does it? Gryffindor's can do no wrong. Slytherins are evil. I am so sick of this! _"Furthermore-"

"Enough!" Albus intteruppted. "You have crossed the line again, Severus. You will not stand here and shout at me. Apparently you didn't learn your lesson well enough last time. Meet me in my office tonight at 8." The Headmaster didn't wait for a response he simply turned and swept out of the room. Severus was too angry to be scared. _If he thinks I am just going to go to his office like some misbehaving child, he's got another thing coming. I knew it, he's doing nothing about this. Well, I'm not going to let it go that easily. When I find out who did this, they won't sit for a month!_

Severus was too busy contemplating punishments for whomever hexed Mr. Deas to have heard Hermione come in and stand behind him.

"Severus?" She asked quietly.

"WHAT?" He bellowed, turning swiftly to see who dared interrupt him. Hermione jumped at this yell, but recovered quickly and glared at him. _Oh dear. _

"I was simply wondering if you were coming to dinner, or if you were going to stay with Mr. Deas. Nevermind though, I can see you're in no mood to talk civilly, I'll be going." She turned around and stalked off.

_Great, just fucking great. Now I've got two people pissed off at me! Lets see who I can alienate next. _He huffed to himself then followed Hermione out the door. _Nothing else I can do here I guess. May as well get something done. _Severus headed to his office to get some marking done. He sat at his desk, pulled his First year essays toward him, got out his favorite quill, and his red ink. He had just picked up the first one when there was a knock at his door. Grumbling to himself he went and answered it. It was Minerva and Harry.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Severus." Minerva greeted. "If we might come in, we have something to discuss with you." _Just what I need. She'll probably start on about how it couldn't have been one of her Gryffindors who hexed the boy. I'm so not in the mood.  
_"Minerva, Potter, I'm not in the mood for visitors just now. Go away, if you please." He said wearily.

"Professor Snape, I was on the pitch when Mr. Deas was hexed." Harry began.

"Yes, I know you were Potter, you are the flying instructor." Severus snapped. "But I have a veritable peck of students that tell me the hex came from the Gryffindor stands, I believe them. Now if that is all?" He glared at the pair. _Please just leave._

"Shut up and let him finish." Minerva snapped. He glared harder at that.

"Very well. Enlighten me then." _It seems I have no choice._

"The hex did come from the Gryffindor stands, I saw it too." Harry told him. Severus raised an eyebrow at this. "Yes, I know. Hard to believe I wouldn't defend my former house." He continued wryly. "But I know what I saw, and I will be telling Albus exactly that. I just thought you should know." Severus was shocked. _He'll have to do something now. I have Potter on my side. _

"As Head of Gryffindor, I felt I should join Harry in Albus's office. If he says he saw a Gryffindor hex Mr. Deas, then I believe him. I'm prepared to mete out any punishment necessary." Minerva told him. _Wow. This is surreal. _Severus thought.

"Very well. Now if _that _is all, I have marking to do." He told them. _The day I thank Harry Potter is the day I cut out my own tongue. _Minerva glared at him, clearly knowing what he was thinking. But she let it go and she and Harry left without another word. _Finally. _Severus went back to his desk and began his marking.

By the time he got through the third year essays it was nearing dinner time. Not caring to be around anyone just now, Severus ordered his meal from the kitchens via the floo. A few minutes later Dobby appeared and set the small table in his sitting room with dinner. Severus thanked him and set about getting something to eat.

"Headmaster," Dobby squeaked and bowed.  
"Yes, Dobby?"

"Professor Snape has ordered his dinner in his rooms, Sir."

"Thank you Dobby." Albus said. "If you would be so kind as to deliver this to him promptly?" He handed Dobby a rolled parchment.

"Yes Headmaster, Dobby will do it right now." He said, then disapparated. When he arrived at the Potion Master's quarters he wasn't there. Dobby was going to leave the missive on Severus's desk, but thought better of it. He returned to the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, Professor Snape isn't in his rooms, Sir. So Dobby came back here for further instructions."

"Thank you Dobby. Why don't you leave it for him. I'm sure he will return soon." Albus told the elf. Dobby nodded vigorously, his bat like ears flapping, and disapparated again. Leaving the scroll on Severus's desk, he returned to the kitchens.

Severus couldn't bring himself to eat too much, he was feeling guilty about snapping at Hermione. _I had best go find her. _He left his unfinished dinner and headed for her quarters. He decided against simply flooing in, even though she had told him he was welcome. _Not sure how welcome I'll be now. _He stalked through the corridors ignoring the students, he was on a mission. When he reached Hermione's door, instead of giving the password, he knocked. He waited for a few moments, but she didn't answer. _Must be at dinner. _He sighed and headed back to his own rooms. He didn't want to have to see Albus, so he didn't go look for her in the Great Hall. _He'll just want to remind me of our appointment. Well he can forget it! _He didn't bother to go to his sitting room, he wasn't hungry anyway, he went instead to his office to finish grading papers. As soon as he sat at his desk he noticed the noticed the roll of parchment with the Headmaster's seal on it. _Lovely, looks like I can't get out of the reminder afterall. _He opened it and read slowly, his anger rising with every word.

'Professor Snape, you have an appointment with Headmaster Dumbledore at 8 pm tonight, for your punishment. If you do not present yourself, your punishment will be doubled.'

"Damn it all!" Severus growled. _I'm not going to stand for this. I will NOT be treated like a misbehaving child! _"I'll come to your office Albus, but you won't like what I have to say." He stated to no one in particular.

* * *

AN: When this chapter was first posted, Severus never received the note from Albus. I had a reviewer point out that the doubled punishment wasn't fair because Severus never got the note. I agree. Once I realised my mistake I wasn't sure how to fix it. Then I removed the story, due to too many flames. But I had my pity party and several someones pointed out that everyone isn't going to like my story, 'Haters gonna hate' one of them said. I agree. So I've re-posted it with the revamped chapter 10. Now we can move on. Hope you enjoy. Flames will be ignored from now on. Don't like don't read.


	11. Chapter 11

**Changes**

**Chapter 11**

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never did. Please don't sue.

AN: Another chapter, woot! AU, OOC. You've been warned! Again!

Warning: Contains spanking/caning. Don't like don't read! Flames will be ignored, so don't waste your time.

* * *

_Last: _'Professor Snape, you have an appointment with Headmaster Dumbledore at 8 pm tonight, for your punishment. If you do not present yourself, your punishment will be doubled.'

* * *

"Damn it all!" Severus growled. _I'm not going to stand for this. I will NOT be treated like a misbehaving child! _"I'll come to your office Albus, but you won't like what I have to say." He stated to no one in particular.

Now:

Severus stalked out of his beloved dungeons on yet another mission. This time to bite the Headmaster's head off. He was not entirely sure he was using a figure of speech. He made his way upstairs on stopping to take points off Gryffindor as a matter of principal. He gave the password at the gargoyle 'cockroach cluster'. _At least he's back to the stupid sweets passwords. That has to mean something._ He stalked up the revolving stairs, not letting them carry him this time. He was too angry. Not bothering to knock he threw the door open and it banged satisfyingly off the wall. "I'm here Albus, as requested." He stated. The Headmaster narrowed his eyes at his Professor.

"Severus, why did I ask you here?" Albus stated coldly. _Always with the questions, stupid rehtorical questions. _

"You seem to think I need 'correcting'." Severus answered just as coldly.

"Yes, Severus, you do need correcting. Your attitude is appalling. I will not stand for it!" Albus was practically shouting now. He had stood and was leaning on his hands on the desk.

"You 'will not stand for it'? I will not stand for being treated like this. For Merlin's sake Albus, I'm 43 years old!" Severus was shouting now.

"Enough!" Albus bellowed. "We've been thorough this before, you will submit to your punishment. I will administer it, because I feel you need it. That is my job. I don't like it any more than you do."

Severus opened his mouth to argue only to be forstalled my the Headmaster.

"Do not interupt me again Severus. You managed to avoid a double punishment by arriving before our scheduled time. If you interupt me again, you will not avoid it a second time. Now, as I was saying. It is my job to keep my staff in line. To keep them at their best. You Severus, are not at your best lately. I know you have a temper, I understand, and I will work with you, but the behaviour you've been exhibiting lately is appalling. I also know you have been helping Hermione with her temper." Severus's eyes widened at this. _How does he know? Oh I forgot who I was talking about! Fucking Albus Dumbledore knows everything! _

"Yes, Severus, I know. As I was saying. You are helping Hermione with her temper. What is so wrong with me helping you with yours?" Albus finished. _Bloody hell, he's back me into a corner again! I suppose he's right. But he won't get away with not doing something about the attack on one of my students. _

"Alright, I suppose you're right as always. But, I will not let go of the fact that you are unwilling to find the perpetrator of the attack on Mr. Deas." Severus told him.  
"Who said I was unwilling? You didn't give me a chance to tell you that I will find out who did this and they will be punished. Oh, and there was no need to send Harry and Minerva to attack me." Albus told him, twinkling again. Severus almost smiled. Then he remembered why he was there.

"Very well, Headmaster. I apologise for being rash and yelling at you." He said through gritted teeth. _I hate apologising. It never helps. _He thought dejectedly.

"Thank you, Severus. Your apology means a lot to me. I still must punish you for your actions earlier today. I will cut your punishment in half since you seem to understand why I must punish you in the first place. You will receive only 10 strokes this time." Albus told him softly. _Well I suppose that's something. _

"Lets get this over with." Severus growled. He stalked over to the Punishment Book and signed his name. Albus did the same.

"Over the back of the chair please." Albus told him.

Severus did as he was told, doing his best not to grumble under his breath. Once he was bent over with his hands on the seat Albus spoke again.

"Why are you receiving this punishment, Severus?"

"Because I lost my temper and shouted at you." _As you very well know. I don't see the point in repeating it!_

"Good. You will receive 10 strokes with the senior cane, are you ready?"

"Yes." _Hmm, he didn't mention Occlumency. More the fool he._

THWACK "Ugh, One Sir." _Breathe, Occlude, count. That's it._

THWACK "Two, Sir." THWACK "Three, Sir." _I can do this. _THWACK "Four Sir." THWACK "Five, Sir."

"Now Severus, that's half. Have you thought about why you're here?" Albus spoke finally.

"Yes Headmaster." _My temper, I know. He's right, damn him, I correct Hermione, someone should correct me. And if he's really going to do something about my Slytherin, well then, I suppose this is worth it. _

"Good. Are you ready for the second half?" Albus asked.

"Yes, Headmaster." _Just get it over with. I know I have to control myself. Don't worry, I will. I'm not doing this again._

THWACK "Six, Sir." _FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! _Severus shifted his weight back and forth for a few seconds. _That one hurt! _THWACK "Seven, Sir." _Oh Gods! Take it like a man! You can do this. _THWACK "E-eight, Sir." _Damn it! _Severus could feel stinging in the backs of his eyes. _I will not cry. Absolutely not. _THWACK-THWACK "FUCK ME! Nine, and ten, Sir."

"We're done, my boy. You may go when you're ready." Albus told him. He didn't have to be told twice, he got up and swept from the room. He all but ran to his quarters. Once there he lay on his stomach and cried. He cried for Hermione, he cried for the pain in his backside. He cried for himself. _I will control my temper. I will. I'm not the man everyone thinks I am. I will show them. I will show them. _

* * *

AN: I know it's short, but I wanted to give you guys something. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter we see Hermione and Severus again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Changes**

**Chapter 12**

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, JK Rowling does. Plot's mine though. Spanking and caning, don't like don't read. Flames will be ignored.

AN: This chappy: Hermione and Severus reunited!

* * *

Last: "We're done, my boy. You may go when you're ready." Albus told him. He didn't have to be told twice, he got up and swept from the room. He all but ran to his quarters. Once there he lay on his stomach and cried. He cried for Hermione, he cried for the pain in his backside. He cried for himself. _I will control my temper. I will. I'm not the man everyone thinks I am. I will show them. I will show them. _

* * *

Now:

Severus woke the next morning with a headache, his eyes were itchy and dried out, and his ass was still throbbing. All in all, not the best way to greet the day. He groaned as he rolled over and sat up. _Albus didn't mention anything about not healing myself. _That thought cheered him up a bit, and he set about finding some healing potions and bruise salve.

Once he was healed and more awake he realised he would have to find Hermione and try to make amends for his earlier temper. He sighed and decided his pride could be left go. _I did say I was going to show people. Guess this is the first step. _He left his rooms and headed straight to the Arithmancy Professor's office.

He knocked on her door, he wasn't going to just walk in, he knew she was angry with him. It was just seconds later when he heard her muffled voice call "Go Away!". _Oh dear, this is worse than I thought. _"Hermione, please talk to me." He didn't like pleading, but the situation warranted it. He knew he was in the wrong. She must have heard something in his voice, because he heard footsteps, then the door was opened to reveal a rather disheveled Hermione. Severus took in her appearance. Her hair was mussed, her eyes were bloodshot and she was wearing Muggle jeans and a t-shirt. She looked like she had cried herself to sleep, if she had slept at all.

"Severus." She greeted him in clipped tones. He cringed inwardly at her less than welcoming greeting.

"Hermione, listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was angry, I know that's no excuse, but it's the best one I have."

"You were angry? That's what you have to say for yourself? How many times have you punished me for being 'angry' and lashing out at people, hmm?"

"I know, I'm sorry. It's been dealt with." He admitted.

"Well, you did deserve it." She told him quietly. She didn't seem to be angry anymore. He looked at her hopefully and she smiled at him. "Oh, get in here." He gladly complied.

They sat themselves in the chairs by the fireplace in companionable silence. Hermione broke it.

"So, Albus took you to task for your anger." She stated.

"Yes, he did. He also made me realise that I have just as many anger issues as you do. And that since I'm helping you with yours, it's only right that someone help me with mine."

"I'm glad. Not for your pain, but that you're getting the help you need. I wasn't all that angry with you for snapping at me. I understand your position with your Slytherins. They do get the short end of the stick quite a lot. What I was really upset about was the fact that you could show a fit of anger and get away with it, while I couldn't. I know it sounds childish, but it didn't seem fair to me." He smirked at her, but it didn't last. She was right. _Why am I always the last to realise these things? _

"You're right, just as Albus is. If I'm going to punish you for fits of anger, then it's only right that someone do the same for me. I spent some time thinking last night, and I realised that I'm sick of being angry. I don't make friends easily as it is, but snapping at everyone all the time isn't helping. My students fear me, which I'll admit isn't nessesarily a bad thing, but I'm tired of it. It is high time I get over my anger. The Dark Lord is dead, I am no longer under the amounts of stress I once was. I have no excuse. Yes, my Slytherins being bullied by the other houses, and frankly ignored by the rest of the Professors still upsets me, but getting beligerent about it isn't going to solve anything. I know that. I think I've always known that, but it took you and Albus to make me see how wrong I've been." Severus looked up and realised he had been talking for quite a while and Hermione hadn't said anything. He only just stopped the blush reaching his cheeks when he noticed her staring at him. "What?" He asked her. _What the hell?_

"I'm just surprised, is all." She answered. When he cocked an eyebrow she elaborated. "I know you're very intelligent, but really sometimes you just don't show it." The second eyebrow joined the first. _Thanks._ Severus thought sourly. "No!" Hermione continued. "That's not what I was getting at. I'm not saying you act stupidly, like Ron for instance." He smirked at her. "Oh shut up. I'm just saying that I'm glad you've finally realised where your temper led you to." She finished. _Well that's a little better. _He lowered his eyebrows and smiled at her.

"Thank you, my dear. Now that we've both gotten a handle on our temper issues, Hogwarts will be a much happier place indeed." He quipped. Hermione laughed, then stood and climbed onto his lap. _Well then! Mmm._ His thoughts were interupted by her searing kiss. It wasn't long before they were grabbing at one another's clothes in their haste to remove them. Finally with a growl Severus grabbed his wand from the floor and flicked it at himself and Hermione. All without breaking their kiss. Hands roamed freely now. Severus reached up and kneaded her breasts, while she reached down and cupped him in her hand. They both moaned at the contact. Hermione left go of his sac and grabbed his member, she stroked slowly, even though it was already rock hard. Severus's head fell back and he moaned again. "Stop." He whispered hoarsly.

"Why?" She asked.

"If you don't I'm not going to last and we'll never make it to that bed you suggested." He smirked at her, then scooped her up into his arms and headed to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder he threw it into the grate, stepped in and said, 'Potion Master's bedroom.' As he was the one leading and the wards were set for him they made it without incident. He felt Hermione release the breath she had apparently been holding. He looked over at her and saw her eyes were shut tightly.

"What ever is the matter?" He asked, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Are we in your bedroom?" She whispered. _What on earth?_

"Yes, why wouldn't we be?" He asked half laughing. She smacked him on the shoulder playfully and answered.

"Floo travel isn't an exact science, Severus. We could have ended up anywhere, and in case you've forgotten, we're NAKED!" She was laughing herself by this point. In sheer relief he assumed.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew." At her questioning gaze he elaborated. "Floo travel within Hogwarts _is_ an exact science. We wouldn't have ended up anywhere but my chambers. And yes, I did notice we're naked." Before she could say anything else he walked over to the large bed and lay her gently upon it.

"I'm quite enjoying that fact too." He whispered as he lay beside her. He kissed her lips first, then started to make a trail down her body. Neck, breasts, stomach, hip, thigh, his destination reached he buried his face in between her legs and began devouring her pussy.

"Oh, Severus. That's so good." She moaned. He chuckled in response.

"Glad to be of service." He whispered. Severus went back to his ministrations and within a few minutes he was holding down on her hips while she came. Wiping his mouth with his hand he crawled back up the bed and kissed her once again. Hovering over her he guided himself into her entrance slowly. Her back arched when he was fully in. He let her lips go and began moving in earnest. He wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't last back in her office. It wasn't long and he could feel his own climax coming. He wanted to hold out until she had another, but finally bowed to the inevitable and came with a growl.

They were laying together some time later, just enjoying holding each other for the first time in the aftermath, when the both jumped at the sound of a _crack_. "Bloody Hell!" Severus swore, as he quickly pulled the sheets up over himself and Hermione.

"Dobby is sorry, Sir." The elf who made the noise said.

"What do you want?" Severus growled at him. _Can't I have any privacy? _

"I has notes from the Headmaster, Sir." Dobby bowed and said.

_Damn you, Albus! You just can't stand not knowing what goes on everywhere, can you? Notes indeed._ _Wait, notes? _ Severus could feel his temper rising, so could Hermione.

"Calm down, Severus." She told him before addressing the elf. "Dobby, hand me the notes, then please leave." She told him kindly, but firmly. _Hmm, wonder if she's finally over S.P.E.W._ Dobby bowed low again and handed Hermione the rolled parchments, one addressed to each of them, then disapparated with another _crack!_ Hermione handed the notes to Severus then started to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Nature calls. It doesn't help matters that I was just scared out of my wits. Albus is going to hear about this." She growled the last part, before heading to the bathroom.

"Feisty today aren't we?" He called to her. He got a laugh in answer. _What a beautiful sound. _Before he could get wrapped up in thoughts of the last couple hours he decided he'd better read the letter from Dumbledore. He broke the seal and unraveled the scroll.

_**Severus, **_

_** I have found the perpetrator of the attack on Mr. Deas. Please meet me in my office at your earliest convenience.**_

_**Sincearly, Headmaster Dumbledore. **_

Hermione came out of the bathroom just as he was finished reading and opened her own scroll. It was almost identical to his.

_What the hell? _It was Hermione who spoke first. "I guess we'd better see what this is all about." She said.

"I suppose so. Although I am enjoying the view." Severus answered. She raised her eyebrows at him in response.

"As am I, but I'd really like to know what is going on. Not to mention why we both are being asked to come." Her eyebrows furrowed now, Hermione stared at the two nearly identical pieces of parchment.

"Me too, my dear." Severus answered darkly.

* * *

**AN: Well, there we are, another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it. Yes, I know I'm taking liberties with magical rules and so forth, but my fic, my decision. Another chappy in a few days, I hope!**


	13. Chapter 13

Changes

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognise are the property of JK Rowling and her subsidiaries. I make no money off this fiction.**

**AN: What's that kooky Albus got in store for our lovers? Read on to find out!**

* * *

Severus and Hermione immediately floo'd to the Headmaster's office. Both wondering what the hell was going on. Severus could tell his lover was still angry. He decided to stand back and let the sparks fly as they would when they got there. And fly they did.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" Hermione all but screamed. Severus had to swallow a chuckle at the look on Albus's face. He actually looked scared. _Hmm, this is going to be good._ "How dare you! This couldn't possibly have waited? You couldn't have floo called? Or sent a patronus? NO! You had to send a house-elf! Can't anyone around here have any privacy? Oh I ought to..." Severus decided that was enough. He couldn't let her get away with too much of a temper tantrum as much as he was thinking the same things.

"Hermione." He stated her name firmly. She whipped around and looked as though she was going to start on him next, but he raised an eyebrow and she stopped her tirade. "Headmaster, if you wouldn't mind telling us what this is about?" He asked Albus calmly. _We'll have to talk about this later, but I don't blame her one bit._

"Severus, Hermione, if you could take a seat please, we have much to discuss." Albus stated. Once they were seated he steepled his fingers and looked over his glasses at the witch and wizard. "I must first apologise for invading your privacy, that was not my intention. I simply sent Dobby as he was close at hand." _Bullshit, you wanted to know what we were up to. _Hermione seemed to be sharing that thought, she scowled at the Headmaster and nodded. "Alright then," Albus continued. "The reason I called you here Severus is, as I explained in my message, I have found the culprit of the Quidditch incident. Hermione, you are here as a witness and because you are Severus's friend, I'm afraid he'll need the support." _What the hell is he on about?_

"Albus, what the hell are you on about?" Severus voiced his thought.

"Severus, I'm sorry to tell you this but it was Miss Smith that caused Mr. Deas to fall off his broom. She snuck into the Gryffindor stands and hit him with a full body bind."

"Miss Smith, as in Alicia Smith?" Hermione asked. Her voice had raised an octave with disbelief.

"I'm afraid so Hermione. She's with Minerva now, waiting on our decision as to her punishment. Severus, you haven't said anything, what's your opinion on this matter?"

Severus was in shock. One of his Slytherins attacked a fellow Slytherin. _What the hell is wrong with that girl? I suppose that's a good place to start. _"I think, Headmaster that she should be brought here first and foremost to answer as to why she did this. I for one would like to know, very much."

"Good idea, Severus. I'll just floo Minerva and we'll get this straightened out." Albus said. He got up and floo'd Professor McGonagall and moments later she and Alicia Smith stepped out of the fireplace. Minerva steered the girl into a chair and stood back. Severus got up and paced while he questioned her. He was very angry and needed to burn off some steam.

"Miss Smith, it has come to my attention that you attacked Mr. Deas last week. Care to tell us why? He is a fellow Slytherin, you nearly killed him, don't you have anything to say for yourself?" He was practically shouting now. _Reign it in Severus. No need to put your own ass on the line._ He stopped his pacing and looked at the young woman before him again, waiting for an answer. Finally she looked up at him and spoke.

"I didn't want to kill him! He wasn't even that far off the ground!" She crossed her arms over her chest, the picture of defiance.

"You freely admit it then, but that is not an answer to my question." Severus said silkily. "You'd better get on with it, you're only making it harder on yourself." She looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm already going to be expelled and probably brought up on charges, so what's it matter why I did it?" She spat.

"Miss Smith! You will not speak to your Head of House in that tone!" Dumbledore piped up, but Severus waved his hand at the Headmaster.

"No matter Albus, she's right. I suppose it doesn't matter why. So long as she's out of my sight and my classes, I don't care." He said disdainfully.

"WHAT?" Alicia screamed. "How could you? I thought you cared about me?"

"You're delusional." He snapped at her. "I told you before, I want nothing to do with you. You are a mere schoolgirl. I'm not a pedophile." He turned and stalked to the other side of the room. _Foolish girl! She needs help._ "Headmaster, I suggest you call the Aurors, let them deal with her. They may want to stop at St. Mungo's." Severus told him. By this point Alicia was crying hysterically. Before anyone knew what was happening she lunged at Hermione with a feral scream.

"YOU BITCH!" She screamed. "I'll kill you!" She started trying to claw any bit of flesh she could get at before Severus pointed his wand at her and she flew away from Hermione and landed against the far wall, stunned.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Severus asked her. _What the hell just happened?_

"I'm fine Severus. Just shocked. She's rather unbalanced isn't she?" Hermione breathed.

"That's an understatement, my dear." Albus said.

A short time later, Hermione and Severus were once again in the privacy of his quarters. "Well, at least she'll get some help." Hermione said. "She certainly had an unhealthy obsession with you."

"At least yours is a healthy one." Severus quipped. They both chuckled.

"Listen Hermione, about earlier in Albus's office. I understand why you yelled at him the way you did-"

"Oh hell no, Severus, you are not going to sit here and tell me that I'm to be punished for losing my temper, you were as angry as I was!"

"If you would have let me finish," he snapped, "I was going to say, while that would normally cause you to be punished, I'm going to let it go. For the simple fact that I would have been saying much the same things. If, of course, I could have gotten a word in." He smirked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Severus."

"No matter, you are doing so much better, Hermione. I just had a taste of what my temper causes to happen. I thought I'd lost you. I won't let that happen again. I know how you feel and I can't blame you for being angry. I'm not going to punish you every time you lose your temper. Just when I think it's an inappropriate reaction. Ok?"

"Ok." Hermione answered.

"Now, let me just say, you are sexy when you're angry." He purred. That caused her to shudder.

"Mmm, thank you." Then she reached up and kissed him. She let out a startled yelp when he swooped down and picked her up. He carried her to the bedroom, placed her carefully on the bed and just looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You're not only sexy when you're angry, Hermione." He said, his black eyes smoldering. There was no more conversation after that, the rest of the night was spent passionately exploring each other. For once, they weren't interrupted.

* * *

**AN: This may be the end. I'm not sure. I'm going to label this as complete, but if I can figure out where else to take it I will. Sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
